Love is like a blosoming flower
by Klairey McFairy
Summary: All grown up fic. new girl joins! new love for tommy!
1. Chapter 1

Love like a blossoming flower  
By Eric's pink boots

Chapter 1  
The new girl, the bet and lunchtime

Disclaimer: right I don't own Rugrats or all grown up. I don't own Romeo and Juliet (William Shakespeare owns that). All I own is CJ, her timby boots, her bands, her top in this chapter and her guitar (you'll know about the guitar later on).

Code  
" " do I really need to explain this means speaking?  
' ' thought/thinking  
MSN-MSN- msn instant messenger coversation

On with the stroy  
...........................................................................................................................................................

"I hate the spring's dance. I mean why do the guys have to go to all the trouble to ask a girl to the dance" said Tommy as he, Chucky and Phil were walking in the school corridor.

"Yeah totally. I mean girls have been down our necks and it's a month away" said Phil. Suddenly a girl fell into Tommy.

"Oh I'm so sorry" said the girl in a really strong Scottish accent. She had short, straight dyed red hair with large blue-green eyes with naturally long lashes. She was wearing a grey, white pink long sleeved top with a denim skirt with a heart belt. She also wore pink timby style boots and pink and white glittery stripy socks. On her left wrist she wore four bands. Two saying "F.R.O.G", one saying "W.W.J.D" and one saying "P.U.S.H". On her right wrist were a couple of beady bracelets and a sliver watch.

"Its ok!" said Tommy as he blushed. The girl laughed as she blushed. Phil and Chucky noticed this.

"Do you know locker 10 is?" she asked. Tommy looked at the paper.

"Oh you're the new exchange student aren't you? Yeah me, Chuck and Phil will show you" said Tommy.

"Thanks........" started the girl

"Tommy you are..." asked Tommy.

"I'm Clarissa-Jane but just call me CJ" she said as she walked with the three guys. Tommy was trying to stop him self from blushing.

"So what's Scotland like?" asked Chucky.

"Yeah it's cold and rains quiet a lot" said CJ.

"Did you move to get sunshine?" asked Phil.

"No! My mum and dad died in a car crash and my auntie lives her" spoke CJ as she tried to stop her self from crying.

"Oh sorry" said Tommy. CJ forced a smile even though she really wanted to cry.

"It's ok! I'm building a new life here. I just need to have faith and be strong" said CJ. Tommy began to realise there was more to CJ than what met the eye. Beautiful as she was he known she was hiding something. Something that made her beauty shine out. The bell rang for the first class.

"I'll catch you later" said CJ as she went to look for her class. Phil and Chucky exchanged looks of cunning plans.

"She seams nice" said Tommy as he walked to his class. Phil and Chucky followed behind.

CJ walked around the corridor lost. Every door looked the same and every corridor looked long .She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing out of class?" asked a voice behind her.

"Sorry I'm lost and I don't know where Mrs Pat-Reidson's class is.... I'm in 9th grade..." said CJ really fast. She realised it was a teacher behind her.

"Wait oh I forgot you're the exchange student from Glasgow, Scotland. I'll take you to your class" said the teacher.

"Thank you" said CJ as she followed the teacher.

'English is so boring' thought Tommy as he jawed as the teacher was being over-dramatic as usual. Suddenly Mr Kenny came into the class with CJ behind her.

"Sorry Mrs Pat-Reidson. You have a new student and I'm sorry she was late as she found her self lost. Her name is CJ Petal. She's an exchange from Scotland" said Mr Kenny.

"Thank you. CJ would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" said Mrs Pat-Reidson. CJ look over the see of faces. She recognised Tommy and Phil.

"Well my name is Clarissa-Jane Petal but I only get called it when I'm in deep trouble most people call me CJ. I'm nearly 16 years old. I was born in Glasgow which is in Scotland and I live with my auntie and I moved about a month ago," said CJ.

"Why don't you live with your mom and dad?" asked a girl who sat next to Phil who had similar features to him only her's were more feminine. Phil nudged into her.

"They died in a car crash when I was on my mid term" said CJ trying not to cry but pain was evident in her face.

"Well hopefully we will begin to know you more. You can sit next to ahh Tommy Pickles" said Mrs Pat-Reidson as she pointed to where Tommy was sitting. CJ waked towards Tommy's desk and sat the one next to him.

"Hey again" said CJ as she smiled. Tommy smiled back.

"Hey" said Tommy.

"Now class this term we will do Romeo and Juliet and it will be a play. Any one interested just now put your hands up" said Mrs Pat-Reidson. CJ was the only person in her class to put up her hand.

"And you will get taught the fight scenes in fencing" said Mrs Pat-Reidson. More guys including Tommy put their hands up.

"Right since we only have one girl. CJ would you like to go Juliet?" asked Mrs Pat-Reidson.

"Yeah sure" said CJ.

"Great. Who would like to be Romeo?" asked Mrs Pat-Reidson. All the guys in the class shot up there hand.

"Looks like the guys like you CJ. Emmm Tommy you're Romeo" said Mrs Pat-Reidson. Some of the girls give CJ evil looks.

"Yes" whispered Tommy thought CJ could hear him. Was this a sign maybe CJ was going to be popular with guys?

After the characters were picked the bell rang.

"Ok class take your books home and learn the lines" said Mrs Pat Reidson. CJ looked at her timetable to see what class she was in. Drama. She could sense that she was going to like it.

"Tommy where's Drama?" asked CJ.

"Who's your teacher?" asked Tommy.

"Mr Wilton" answered CJ. Tommy smiled.

"Just follow me I have him next as well," said Tommy.

"Thanks" smiled CJ as she followed Tommy. A girl grabbed CJ by the shoulder.

"You better not be thinking about your chances with Tommy pickles?" hissed the girl

"What? No! I really wanted to do Juliet because I have read the play before in 8th grade" replied CJ trying to sound brave but clearly was scared.

"Look Scottish cow you leave Tommy alone. He only likes American's. True people" said the girl as she threw CJ into a wall and punched her in the arm hardly causing a bruise but the long sleeved top hide the bruise. CJ noticed Tommy was too far ahead to catch up with.

"Hey you lost" asked a girl behind her. She had the same unique style as CJ only she had pale skin and dark hair.

"Yeah am looking for Mr Wilton's Drama Class" smiled CJ.

"Oh you're CJ! Chucky has been speaking about you! Yeah I'll show you to your class." said the girl.

"Thanks are you his girlfriend?" asked CJ. The girl laughed.

"No I'm his sister. I'm Kimmi Finster," said the girl.

"Oh right! Opps" laughed CJ.

CJ arrived in late and all the class stared at CJ as she tried to get in class without being noticed.

"Ahh miss petal I see you eventually found your class" said the teacher. CJ smiled as she sat in an empty seat near the back. She could sense this teacher wasn't going to like her.

"Right those who are in Mrs Pat-Reidson's English class please practise lines. Who is Romeo and Juliet?" asked Mr Wilton. Tommy and I raised our hands.

"Ahh I see Miss Petal wasn't late picking a role with Mr Pickles. Too bad she can't put it into practise when coming to my class" said Mr Wilton. CJ felt her cheeks going red.

'Teachers aren't allowed to humiliate their pupils' thought CJ.

"Any way you two will be allowed to use another room to practise if you wish" said Mr Wilton.

"Ok" said Tommy. CJ just nodded.

"Ok room 233" said Mr Wilton as he gave Tommy the keys. There were wolf whistles as Tommy and CJ left the class. Tommy opened the door to the room.

"Ok we'll start at the bit at the party?" asked CJ who already had her book at the right page.

"Oh right ok what page?" said Tommy

"20" answered CJ. Tommy turned the pages of his book.

"Ok here goes. If I profane with my unworthy hand This Holy shrine, the gentler sin is this

My lips two blushing pilgrims stand

To smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss" said Tommy

"Good pilgrim you do wrong you're hand too much

For saints have hands that sinners hands do touch

And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss. Right when those lines delivered your need to meet my hands like a high five stuck" said CJ.

"Oh right. Have you read this before?" asked Tommy

"7th grade in my old school in Scotland only they call it 1st year of high school" said CJ

"Oh right. You seam to know a lot about it?" said Tommy.

"Yeah I had a very dramatic teacher in 7th grade. Except she was call Miss Campbell. She explained what all the text meant. Like this scene is basically cleaver mature flirting" said CJ.

'Not only is she beautiful and nice. She's smart too' thought Tommy.

"Woh you know a lot!" said Tommy. CJ smiled meekly.

"Only about Romeo and Juliet. Its quiet clever the words he used especially in the fight scenes when Mercutio uses Minstrel as in gay" said CJ.

"Man and I thought he was boring!" said Tommy. CJ giggled a little bit.

"You're not alone! I found it very confusing" CJ laughed. Suddenly the door opened.

"I see you have been practising if you wish I can let you have your lunch 15 minutes early" said Mr Wilton.

"Sure" said Tommy. CJ just nodded.

"Ok you can pack up" said Mr Wilton. Tommy and CJ walked towards the room to get their bags.

"So where's the canteen and can I sit with how ever you sit with?" asked CJ. Tommy felt pleased she asked.

"Yeah you can sit with me and the guys" said Tommy.

"Thanks" smiled CJ.

As Tommy and CJ were talking at the table, Phil and Chucky were talking about them.

"He so likes her. In that way" said Phil.

"I bet he asks her to the dance!" said Chucky

"Course he will but she might turn him down" said Phil

"No way I bet you 2 bucks that she says yes when he asks her" said Chucky

"You're on Chuckster" said Phil as he shook hands.

"What lame bet have you made now?" asked Kimmi who was joined with another girl who looked like a female version of Phil.

"On the new girl" said Phil. The girl looks at CJ and Tommy talking then at Phil

"Phil you have no chance. She's totally into him" said the girl

"No not about me Lil! Besides I got for natural girls not dyed red hair girls except Britney in toxic but she's a natural babe anyway" said Phil.

"What's the bet then?" said Lil.

"That when Tommy asks her to the dance she says no but Chucky here says she will say yes" said Phil.

"Phil Chucky might be right" said Lil.

"Hey guys over here" shouted Tommy.

"We'll soon find out" said Phil. They sat at the same table. CJ put on a nice friendly smile.

"Hi this is Kimmi and Lil. And you already know Chucky and Phil" said Tommy.

"I know Kimmi we kind of meet in the corridor and she showed me to drama when I fell and you went ahead" said CJ.

"Yeah you mistaken me for Chucky's girlfriend" said Kimmi. CJ and Kimmi laughed as Chucky looked a bit freaked out.

"Yeah I have an apology to make. When I shouted out about why you didn't live with your mom and dad" said Lil.

"It's ok. I don't mind people taking about it," said CJ as she swallowed her sandwich trying not to cry.

"So anyone going to the Java lava for the concert?" asked Kimmi.

"When is it" asked Tommy.

"Next Friday, some band named Indigoecho are playing" said Kimmi

"You mean THE Indigoecho?" asked CJ

"Yeah. They're a new band over here" said Kimmi looking puzzled.

"No it's just I've been a Heart and Soul gig in Glasgow and they played at the gig. I was helping out DJing and singing! They are brilliant! I've met the lead singer before and he used to speak at my uncle Rich's work place. Teen Ranch" said CJ.

"You sing and DJ?" asked Kimmi. CJ nodded modestly as she blushed.

"Woh there isn't any girl DJs here in our school. Maybe you could DJ at the dance in a month's time" asked Phil. Chucky could see Phil's plan to get two dollars.

'No my chance to ask her ruined' thought Tommy.

"No I'd rather not I mean it's my first dance here so I want to enjoy it with out worrying about sorting music" said CJ.

'Maybe I now have my chance' thought Tommy.

"You don't have dances in Scotland?" asked Kimmi nearly having a heart attack. CJ shook her head.

"The oldest guys in my school they have a prom/awards ceremony but all we get a discos in night clubs. It was a rubbish night club I went to the last time as it was all neddish" said CJ.

"Neddish? What does that mean?" asked Kimmi confused. So was the rest of the gang.

"Oh it's basically nasty people who wear tracksuits all the time with sports socks over the ends at the bottom, listen to dance music loudly and talk slang (not properly) and plus they vandal and swear a lot" said CJ.

"So a place assoited with thugs?" asked Kimmi shocked. CJ nodded.

"And I'm not a ned so I stuck out. Oh you guys might call them jocks if they are guys but in Scotland Neds can by guys and lassies I mean girls" explained CJ.

"Woh!" said Lil and Kimmi interested.

"What are you dorks up to?" asked a girl with short blonde hair.

"Go away Angelica!" said Tommy

"Make me pickles. Oh who's your new friend dweebs" asked Angelica.

"I'm CJ and if you call my friends dweebs or dorks again I'll make your face every colour of the rainbow without make up got it?" said CJ. Angelica was gob smacked. She left tilting her nose in the air and left.

"Woh you stood up for us in front of Angelica" said Lil.

"She was getting on my nerves calling you guys dorks coz you ain't dorks. You're cool to have originality. No guys in my last school like that about me. I was what you guys call a loner" said CJ.

'No guys liked her? Man they must have been blind and stupid' thought Tommy.

"But you're style is so cool!" said Kimmi. CJ smiled

"Thanks. So is yours" said CJ.

"Any ways are you going?" asked Tommy

"Sure, by Friday I'll know where everything in this town is" said CJ.

"Cool" said Tommy.

"Hey you nearly done? I have to introduce you to Suzie. She's a singer too" said Kimmi. CJ nodded as CJ and Kimmi left the canteen. As they left Tommy day dreamed about her.

"Hey Tomster! If you have a crush on her just ask her to the dance" said Phil. Tommy instantly snapped out.

"What? She's doesn't like me in that way! Besides I only like her in the friends way" said Tommy.

"Yeah sure that's why you were asking wither she was going!" sarcastically replied Chucky.

"Fine I like her that way" snapped Tommy.

"Just ask her out to the dance!" said Phil. Tommy hit his head off the table.

"Look from a girl's pov I'm 99.9 sure she likes you" said Lil.

"There is still 0.01 she won't" said Tommy

"I don't believe Thomas Pickles backing down to show his courage" said Lil.

"I'm not" said Tommy.

"Then ask her to dance" said Lil.

"Fine I will. See ya" said Tommy as he left.

Looks like Tommy fancies CJ and CJ likes Tommy but in what way? Will the play increase any feelings? What will the gig be like? Find out in love is like a blossoming flower 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Auntie Magi the child beater and the hospital trip

Code:  
' '-thought  
" "-pretty self explained (dialogue)  
MSN...MSN- msn messenger covo  
- singing  
(A/N)-author note

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or all grown up. I don't own Indigoecho. (They are a Christian band which is a bit like the Stereophonics only 100000000 times better). Michelle McManus owns what she owns including herself. Teen ranch is not owned by me either and I only work there voluntary when ever I can! There is already a Teen Ranch in Canada, Australia, Scotland (where I work just now), Poland, Romania and France. I don't own Romeo and Juliet either .I own CJ and who she is!  
  
............................................................................................................................................................

Kimmi dragged CJ to out side where a black girl with breads in her hair. She wore jeans and t shirt with bright rainbow colours. She also had a bandana on.

"Hey Kimmi" said the girl. CJ felt a bit shy.

"Hey Suz hey I have a new girl to introduce you to. CJ this is Suzie" said Kimmi. CJ smiled.

"oh I remember you! You used to live in Glasgow didn't you?" asked Suzie.

"How did you know that?" asked CJ. Suzie laughed.

"I remember you singing at Heart and Soul. During the summer" said Suzie.

"Oh right. For a min there I thought you were a stalker" said CJ.

"Yeah dad likes gospel music and his friend who's a minister in a church in Glasgow invited dad and me along to the gig!" said Suzie.

"Yeah I helped out! I love gospel music and would love to be a gospel singer" said CJ.

"Well you are good at it! You're good at DJing as well" said Suzie. Suddenly an older kid with blue hair and an older boy with black hair picked up a small boy with ginger curly hair who was dressed in jeans and a jumper.

"Hey weird boy gives use the money" said the boy

"No" said the boy shyly

"Hey I think we should help Dil out" said Suzie as Kimmi. CJ followed behind.

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE" said Suzie.

"Oh look it's you girlfriends here to help you" said one of the boys.

"Shut it or I'll make you face every colour of the rainbow" said CJ as she stepped forward.

"One of them is a Scottish cow" said one of them.

"Good things come from Scotland" said CJ as she began to make a fist.

"Oh yeah you're clearly not one of them you pale, red haired freak" said the boy. CJ punched the guy in the jaw.

"I'm not a freak your just jealous coz I'm unique," shouted CJ. The guy got back up and pinned CJ against the wall.

"Listen girlie. Shut your pie hole or I'll do it for you" said the guy. CJ just laughed. The guy then threw CJ like a rag doll across the wall and punched her in the stomach.

"Hey leave her alone" said Suzie as her and Kimmi tired to pull the guy away from CJ. Dil looked scared.

At that moment Phil, Chucky and Tommy were walking across the play ground.

"Hey isn't that CJ getting hurt by Dave and his cronies" said Phil. Tommy turned round and saw CJ.

"IT IS" shouted Tommy as he ran to where the guys were.

"OH YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" said Tommy as he pulled the guy away form CJ.

"Oh look its weirdo's older brother" said the dark haired guy

"MY BROTHER IS NOT WEIRD! YOU BETTER LEAVE THEM ALONE OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR IT" shouted Tommy as he punched the dark hair guy. The guy looked scared.

"Come on guys let's split!" said the dark haired guy as he left. Tommy went beside CJ.

"You ok?" asked Tommy as he help CJ up.

"Apart form a sore face yeah I'm ok," said CJ.

"Sorry we didn't get him off you" said Kimmi and Dil. CJ smiled.

"It's ok. But seriously Dil tell a teacher" said CJ.

"But I can't" said Dil.

"If you don't you're going to let him bet other kids up" said CJ.

"Ok I will" said Dil as he went off.

"I'll take you to the med office" said Tommy as he guided CJ to the medical office.

While sitting in the medical office Tommy and CJ were talking.

"Is Dil your brother?" asked CJ.

"yeah. I know he's a bit of a geek at times" said Tommy.

"So am I! I used to get bullied in my last school!" said CJ

"did you?" asked Tommy. CJ nodded. 

"By a gang of girls and guys. I wasn't popular in my last school. Mainly cause I worked hard in my classes, my faith and the fact I worked for my uncle voluntarily" said CJ

"Woh that's a bit hard" said Tommy. CJ looked at the floor trying not to cry.

"It was! The only person who really knew about it was my Cousin Andy but he couldn't do anything! He works up at Teen Ranch Scotland full time," said CJ.

"I'll be here if you want to talk!" said Tommy.

"That's what everyone says! I have loads of people I CAN talk to but I'm too stupid to get myself to talk!" said CJ.

"You're not stupid CJ! I mean I don't know many girls in our grade that can know meanings in Shakespeare!" said Tommy.

"But I'm not smart. I'm just able to read and write properly. I can't spell at all. I can't do anything right! I just have good teachers" said CJ.

"Out of curiosity what faith do you have?" asked Tommy.

"I'm a Christian. Ever since I was 11 though I am going through a tough time especially with mum and dad's accident and getting bullied. ," said CJ.

"So kids picked on you for being a Christian?" asked Tommy. CJ just nodded.

"Woh! It's ok you know to cry!" said Tommy. CJ laughed

"I know I just hate crying. My dad used to tell me it was weak to cry and I hate crying in front of people. Even in front of my own family," said CJ.

"I think what you did for Dil was brill ok maybe not getting beaten up but I'm glad you stood up for my brother! Thanks" said Tommy.

"No probs! You're a good older brother to him! I hate being an only child" said CJ.

"Oh right. Yeah I'm proud of Dil and he's my only little brother" said Tommy. CJ smiled.

"He's a good kid" said CJ as she left the medical office

'You're a beautiful brave girl' thought Tommy as he watched CJ leaving to her next class form the medical office. Late Tommy left, knowing that he wouldn't get the date with CJ.

"Where have you been?!" Screamed CJ's Auntie Magi as CJ arrived home

"I've been at school!" said CJ. Auntie Magi slapped CJ across the face.

"WELL JUST DON'T BE LATE HOME AGAIN! GOT IT? YOU DON'T WANT THE SCHOOL FINDING OUT OUR SECRET DO YOU?" screamed Auntie Magi. CJ shook her head in fear.

"Good now get out my site" shouted Auntie Magi. CJ ran up the stairs. She threw her bag on the bed and connected to the net. She signed in to her MSN messenger as She found she had four of her contacts on. Kimmi, two girls from teen ranch Scotland and Lil.

MSN (Kimmi (Kimmi: ) and CJ (Nutty: )

Kimmi: hey CJ howz your first day?

Nutty: could have bn better!

Kimmi: soz about Dave and his corners.

Nutty: tis ok! I have bn through worse

Kimmi: wat do u mean?

Nutty: oh nm! Just old school stuff

Kimmi: spill! Cum on you can tell me. Chucky isn't here he's doing his sift at the java lava

Nutty: well I used to get beaten up at school for what I believe in plus my auntie does hit me when I'm doing stuff wrong.

Kimmi: u should tell sum one about ur auntie doing that. I mean she can't do that

Nutty: I can't! It'll mean I'll have no1 2 stay with and I rather not move country again. Also I miss my cuz Andy

Kimmi: does he live in Glasgow?

Nutty: Dundee, my uncle rich owns Teen ranch where I've heard Indigoecho b4

Kimmi: oh right! Look CJ if you want sum1 2 tlk 2 I am here. Soz this is just nosiness wat do you believe in?

Nutty: well I'm a Christian and I believe that God's real and he sent his son 2 die for me a long time ago. Kids in my last skool 4 wat I believed in. I even got death threats at one point

Kimmi: no way! :-0 (Shocked simile) r u serious?

Nutty: yeah. I would love to live with my uncle Rich and Auntie Jane but it means a new school and making new friends.

Kimmi: I know it can't be easy. Any ways I have 2 go. Soz I can't stay on longer.

Nutty: tis ok. l8rs

Kimmi; l8rs

(Kimmi signs off) MSN

The Friday of the Indigoecho concert at the Java lave came around quickly and CJ was excited about it. It meant she could listen to her favourite band and be open on what she believed in with her friends. CJ put on her jeans and a glittery pink top. She left the house quietly avoiding waking her auntie drunkenly asleep on the couch.

CJ pushed open the door for the Java Lava. She saw where her friends were sitting.

"Hey" said CJ as she sat down with them.

"You're looking nice" said Lil. CJ smiled.

"Thanks Lil you look great too" said CJ.

"I'll go and get smoothies. CJ what would you like?" asked Tommy. CJ got her purse out.

"Strawberry" asked CJ as she handed him 3 dollar notes. Tommy shook his head.

"Don't worry your smoothie is on me" said Tommy. 

"Are you sure?" asked CJ.

"100" said Tommy.

"Ok" said CJ as she put her dollar notes back in her purse and the purse back into her bag.

"So do you like him?" asked Kimmi.

"Yeah he's cool" said CJ.

"You mean in that way?" said Lil.

"Oh no! I think we make good mates I mean we have similar taste in music and stuff like that" said CJ as she went red. Kimmi and Lil noticed this.

"You have a crush on Tommy" sung Kimmi. CJ covered her mouth.

"KIMMI! PLEASE" shouted CJ quietly. Suddenly a guy CJ knew came over to the table.

"Hey CJ" said the guy. He had dark hair with glasses and was wearing a monkey business t-shirt and jeans. CJ couldn't believe it. She jumped out of her seat as she uncovered Kimmi's mouth.

'What's Andy doing here? He's meant to be up at Teen Ranch' though CJ as she removed her hand form Kimmi's mouth.

"Andy what are you doing here?" said CJ in a high pitched voice as she gave him a cuddle.

"Well dad gave me time off work plus social work to us about Aunt Magi" said Andy. CJ smiled meekly.

'How did social work know about my aunt? No they can't know about her drinking' thought CJ

"Oh! Kimmi, Lil and Phil this is Andy" said CJ.

"You're boyfriend?" said Phil. Both CJ and Phil started to laugh.

"Emmm I don't think you can go out with your cousins Phil" said CJ.

"Oh cool" said Lil as she punched her brother in the arm. Suddenly Tommy came over with Chucky.

"Hey who's the guy CJ" asked Tommy.

"Oh Tommy this is Andy my cousin" said CJ

"Oh hi CJ has been telling loads about you" said Tommy.

"Hope it's all good stuff!" said Andy.

"Yeah of course" said CJ as she sat down. Andy pulled a chair to beside the table. The main singer, Clive went to the microphone.

"Well I hope you like that song and I have a special guest to introduce you to. CJ Petal will sing a song for us" said the singer. CJ went pale.

"CJ Petal won't sing a song" shouted CJ. Andy playfully pushed CJ's shoulder.

"Go on Clarissa" said Andy.

"No I don't want look like an idiot" said CJ.

"Well you're too late for that!" said Phil. Lil punched him.

"Phillip that's not nice" said Lil

"Sorry Lillian" said Phil.

"Clarissa Jane you know you secretly want to do it!" said Andy. Andy was right CJ loved singing but she was really shy in front of her knew friends.

"Fine! Only cause you are using my real name! But if I look like a donkey's behind I know who to blame" said CJ as she got out of her seat and up to the stage. The crowd cheered as CJ was on the stage.

"Hello again CJ are you doing the Michelle McManus song from her album? Invincible?" asked Clive. CJ nodded.

"Can I get a stool?" asked CJ. Clive nodded as he went to get a stool. CJ sat on the stool as soon as it was placed on the stage.

"Well I'm going to hand you over to CJ Petal" said Clive as he handed over the microphone to CJ.

"Well I know who's idea was this Andrew Oakland. This song is by another Scottish singer called Michelle McManus and it's called invincible," said CJ. The music played as CJ nervously grabbed the microphone.

I'll never be a hero

I'll never change the world

And I can't stop the hands of time

Or touch the sky

But when you look at me sang CJ as she saw all her friends opened mouthed.

'A voice of an angel! Man I have no chance!' thought Tommy

Feels like nothings gonna hurt me

There's not one thing I can't do

When I'm with you

I know I'm not made out of stone

I'm not made out of steel

I'll never be a superhero

Even in my dreams

But when you look at me

I'm invincible sang CJ as she looked round the crowd. Most were swaying their arms. She saw a few guys wolf whistling. She saw the Angelica girl being jealous.

I don't posses the powers

To turn night to day

And I can't, I can't stop the rain

Make seasons change

But when you are near me

Feels like nothing is gonna stop me

And in that moment in time

The world is mine sang CJ.

"She is good" whispered Phil.

"She's not only good she has the voice of an angel" said Tommy.

"That's my baby cousin" said Andy smiling.

Feels like nothings gonna hurt me

There's not one thing I can't do

When I'm with you

I know I'm not made out of stone

I'm not made out of steel

I'll never be a superhero

Even in my dreams

But when you look at me

I'm invincible

I'll never conquer the world

Or make history

I'll never live for ever

That will never be

But when you look at me

I'm invincible

I am strong

But all the strength I posses

Is all because of all the love and tenderness

That you bring

You make me fell

That I can do anything sang CJ as her eyes welled up with tears.

I know I'm not made out of stone

I'm not made out of steel

I'll never be a superhero

Even in my dreams

But when you look at me

I'm invincible sang CJ as she let tears fall as she left her stool. The crowd went crazy.

I'll never conquer the world

Or make history

I'll never live for ever

That will never be

But when you look at me

I'm invincible

I know I'm not made out of stone

I'm not made out of steel

I'll never be a superhero

Even in my dreams

But when you look at me

I'm invincible sang CJ as she cried as the music finished the crowd went crazy.

"This song is the way I feel about what God does everyday for me. Like the band I am a Christian and after singing this song it has came into my head. Its 2 Corinthians chapter 4 verse 17 "we have small troubles for a while now but they are helping us gain an eternal glory that is much greater than the troubles". I know no matter what God will be there and he's changing me everyday. Hope you enjoy the rest of the concert" said CJ as she left the stage and sat with her friends.

"Well done CJ" said Andy as he gave me a cousin nuggie as I sat down.

"Hey enough with the cousin nuggies!" said CJ as she combed her hair with her fingers to tidy her hair up.

"You were brilliant!" screeched Lil as she passed CJ her smoothie. CJ caught it.

"I'm not that good" blushed CJ. Tommy found this very beautiful about CJ.

"no you are! You should sing more often" said Phil. CJ just nodded.

"any ways I better go!" said CJ.

"yeah I'm telling Auntie Magi I'm staying in America for a while" said Andy.

"what? Why? I can cope with her!" said CJ.

"It's not right for you to cope" said Andy. CJ walked ahead. Andy followed CJ out of the Java Lava.

"CJ!" shouted Andy. CJ stopped.

"Let me guess Kimmi!" said CJ.

"Yes! Look CJ I know you want to stay here but it's not right for you to cope on your own!" said Andy.

"BUT I CAN COPE! I'VE COPED FOR NEARLY A MONTH NOW!!!" screamed CJ. She stormed ahead.

CJ opened the door and slipped in the house. Auntie Magi was standing at the door. She grabbed CJ by her top and pinned her to the wall.

"What did you tell people about our secret for?" shouted Auntie Magi. CJ was shaking with fear.

"I DIDN'T!" screamed CJ. Auntie Magi threw CJ on the floor of the living room and kicked her in the stomach and the smashed her head on the floor three time until CJ passed out. Auntie Magi then left from the back door.

Andy knew he had to take care of his cousin. He let her down once before. He couldn't let her down again. He came to the house and noticed the front door was wide open. He sneaked into the house and went into the living room. He noticed CJ on the floor. His face went pale and ran towards CJ.

"CJ!" shouted Andy as he lifted her shoulder but she didn't respond. Andy looked around for a phone. He rushed up to CJ's room and found her cell phone. He pressed 911.

"Hello ambulance!........My cousin got attacked by our aunt.... She won't wake up and she went all pale.....please come here as quick as you can" panicked Andy.

Tommy walked through CJ's neighbourhood. He noticed an ambulance and her cousin Andy outside her house. He ran up to the house and saw his worse fear come to life. CJ was headed towards the ambulance.

"CJ" said Tommy with a hint of fear. He saw her strapped to a stretcher to go into the ambulance. Andy held him back.

"Our auntie hurt her" said Andy.

"BUT SHE WAS FINE WHEN SHE LEFT!!" shouted Tommy

"I know! We have to be strong she'll be ok" said Andy

Oh no looks like CJ has landed herself in hospital but she'll be ok won't she? Find out in love is like a blossoming flower 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Comma, the plan and wakening up

Code:  
' ' thought  
" " pretty self explained (dialogue)  
MSN...MSN msn messenger covo  
FLASHBACK bit self explanatory  
8 8 -singing  
(A/N)-author note

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or all grown up. I don't own Teen ranch, Romeo and Juliet, Michelle McManus, David Sneddon or their songs. I own CJ and have based Andy, Jane, Juilian and Rich on true life people. Oh and CJ's guitar will appear in the chapter and I own it!  
  
............................................................................................................................................................

"She's going to be ok" said Andy trying to reassure Tommy. Tommy buried his head into his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted to bury himself. Pretending it wasn't happening.

'Why CJ? Why not me?' thought Tommy

"I let her down!" said Tommy. Andy looked surprised.

"What make you say that?" asked Andy. Tommy looked up. His eyes looked like they were ready to cry. All puffy and red.

"I notice bruises when she was in gym but I never thought of ask where she got them," spoke Tommy. Andy placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"You didn't let her down. In fact you were there when she needed you. You said about when she stood up for your bro. What did you do when you saw her getting beaten up by they bullies?" asked Andy.

"I stopped them and then said if they hurt her or my brother then they'd pay for it!" said Tommy.

"See you were there! CJ is a really hidden person. She hasn't always been. Since Auntie Katie and Uncle Campbell died" said Andy.

"Her mum and dad?" asked Tommy. Andy nodded as he removed of his glasses to wipe his eyes and put them back on.

"Andrew Oakland and Thomas Pickles?" asked a doctor as they entered the relative's room. They both stood up. The doctor led them out. To CJ's cubical. CJ was tied to many machines.

"Clarissa-Jane is still alive but she did have a near death when her heart stopped but we managed to restart it. She in a comma" said the doctor. Tommy went pale as he pressed his hands on the window of CJ's cubical.

"How long is she likely to be in a comma for?" asked Andy.

"It varies Mr Oakland. Between weeks and months. CJ will fight through it though and she has been through the worse of it!" said the doctor. Tommy began to let a few tears fall down his face.

"It's ok to cry Tommy!" said Andy as he put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy removed this in anger.

"It's not! CJ wouldn't want me to cry about her! I've let her down! I have to go" shouted Tommy as he ran out.

"Tommy wait!" said Andy as he followed Tommy. They went to the front entrance. Tommy sat on the wall.

"Look Tommy I know you're upset about CJ but she wouldn't want you to be like this" said Andy.

"How well do you know her?" snapped Tommy. Andy sat beside him

"I've know her all her life and nearly of my life. Even thought I was only four I remember the day I saw her in the hospital. She looked peaceful when she was asleep back then it seamed no one would ever hurt her. Then CJ's Auntie Magi, my Auntie Katie's half sister fostered her. Mum only trusted Auntie Magi once when she lived in Scotland and she slapped Tim and I across the face because we got homework wrong and then we told mum and she made sure we never saw her again. She was really weary about me going out to see CJ" said Andy.

"Oh" said Tommy. Andy looked over his glasses.

"When I found out Auntie Magi was fostering CJ I was angry. I asked mum and dad about it but they said about how social work said thought it would be best for CJ to start a new life in a new country. I would have fostered her but I'm too young" said Andy.

"Plus you can't foster cousins" said Tommy.

"In Scotland you can" said Andy. Tommy wiped his eyes.

"Look I can see how much my cuz means to you! She's a fighter Tommy. It's not easy for her but she needs her friends around her. Now more than ever" said Andy.

"I know but I'm not good enough for CJ! She deserves better" said Tommy.

"CJ has the best she can get from her friends" said Andy.

"Are you going to the house?" asked Tommy. Andy nodded

"Can I come with you and get stuff for CJ?" asked Tommy.

"Ok, but bring a couple of friends, safety in numbers," said Andy. Tommy nodded. Tommy went to a pay phone and called his house.

"Hello pickle residence" answered DiDi.

"Hey mom. Sorry to call late and I'm sorry I'm not home" said Tommy.

"THOMAS PICKLES WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed DiDi

"Mom my friend got sent into hospital. She got attacked" Tommy spoke without crying

"Oh dear are you ok?" worried DiDi.

"Yes I'm fine. Her auntie hurt her but she's in a comma. Her cousin is here and he's getting stuff for her. I'll be with him," spoke Tommy in a hurry.

"No Tommy! I don't want her hurting you" screeched DiDi.

"Mom it's ok! Her cousin will be there and he knows what she's like! They're only related due to CJ's mum in a half sis way" said Tommy.

"Will you ask any other friends along?" asked DiDi.

"Yeah I'm doing that just now. I thought calling you first would be a good idea" said Tommy.

"Ok Tommy. Be careful I don't want you in hospital too" said DiDi

"Thanks mom" said Tommy as he hung up. He dialled Chucky and Kimmi's house, Phil and Lil's, Angelica's then Suzie's.

Tommy waited outside the hospital with Andy.

"What happened to CJ?" asked Kimmi as she came with her brother.

"Her auntie hurt her!" said Tommy. Kimmi's face went pale.

"I should have told someone!" whispered Kimmi. Phil and Lil came then Suzie with Angelica.

"Right We need to get CJ's stuff from the house so I made up a plan" said Tommy as they got to the neighbourhood.

"Woh ok so why are we making a plan?" asked Phil

"Because we are unsure if her auntie will be there. The same one who put her in hospital" said Tommy.

"Right Phil, Angelica and Lil perfect assign meant for you guys ring the door bell if she answers act like your selling cookies." Said Tommy as he handed over cookie boxes. Phil grabbed them.

"Got it" said Phil and Lil at the same time.

"Kimmi, Chucky and Suzie will come with me and Andy at the back door" said Tommy.

"Ok pickles!" said Angelica

"Let's go" said Phil. Tommy, Suzie, Chucky, Andy and Kimmi went to the back garden. Tommy gave the thumbs up. Phil and Lil rang the door bell. Auntie Magi came out

"What you kids wanting?" asked Auntie Magi, drunk as a skunk.

"Sorry to disturb you beautiful madam but we are part of a youth club who are selling cookies" said Phil.

"Tasty chocolate and toffee" said Lil.

"Sorry not interested" said Auntie Magi as she was about to close the door as Angelica began to fake cry as she made up a sad story about how she her family were broke and she had to get grants to go the youth club and they were faced with money problems.

Mean while the gang go inside the house.

"Right we don't have long!" said Tommy.

"Right so basic requirements," said Andy. The gang split up in CJ's room. Suzie found a photo frame with a picture of CJ, Andy, two ladies, two men and about four kids. Andy looked over.

"I never knew CJ kept that photo!" said Andy.

"She looks happy" said Suzie. Andy smiled.

"That was her 15th birthday. She was up as staff and those are my brothers at the front and my mum and dad and her mum and dad" said Andy as he pointed out people.

"Will I take it?" asked Suzie.

"Yeah! It's the only pic I think she's got of them" said Andy as he put it in the black bag.

Kimmi saw the guitar. It was red in the centre as it faded to black. It shined like new in the light as it rested on sheets of music and a blue book and the case lay underneath the chair.

"What about this?" asked Kimmi as she lifted the guitar. Andy nodded frantically

"Yes! She loves that guitar so much! Better put it in the case with her music" said Andy. Kimmi carefully put the guitar and the music into the case. Andy held onto this.

"Right got everything?" asked Tommy. Andy put a handful of clothes into the black bag. He nodded.

"We better split!" said Tommy as he opened the window. Down below him were Phil, Lil and angelica still selling the cookies.

"Ok mam that will come to $15 dollars and 20 cents" said Phil. Auntie Magi gave over money.

"Thank you mam! have a nice day" said Lil as Auntie Magi left the door. Tommy threw down the black bag full of clothes. Lil caught this. Tommy climbed the drain followed by Andy, Kimmi and Suzie. Chucky stood at the window scared.

"Come on Chucky!" said Tommy. Chucky slowly climbed halfway down the drain then jumped down to the ground.

"Right let's split" said Tommy as he went ahead followed by the rest.

"I can't believe we just robbed a house" said Chucky.

"We didn't rob it. We were getting stuff for CJ!" said Tommy

"It's a shame about her thought I mean she might not wake up for a while" said Kimmi. Tommy felt down about this.

"What happened to her?" asked Angelica.

"She came home and got beaten up by her auntie" said Kimmi

"Andy found her and called an ambulance" said Lil. Andy noticed Tommy wasn't speaking.

"Hey you ok?" asked Andy.

"Yeah just worried about CJ" said Tommy as they got near the hospital.

"Right I think you guys better go before your parents worry about you. Get some shut eye and you can come back tomorrow" said Andy. Everyone except Tommy left.

"I want to stay" said Tommy.

"Tommy you need sleep" said Andy.

"I'll phone mom and say I'm staying here. Come on Andy. I really care about her" said Tommy. Andy hated to admit it but he was defeated.

"Ok" said Andy as he went to CJ's cubical. Andy hated to see machines attached to his baby cousin.

"Mr Oakland she's managing to breath on her own so she is off the ventilator" said the doctor.

"I brought some stuff she may need later" said Andy as he put the black bag and guitar case beside the bed.

"I'll leave time alone with your cousin" said the doctor. She left the room Andy sat down on a chair.

"You owe us CJ! We risked life and limb for you to get your stuff. We got your guitar, your song book and other stuff for you. Auntie Magi was in but we played the best plan ever. You would have loved it CJ" said Andy. A tear fell down his face. He hated to see his cousin hurt and tied to machines. Suddenly he had a flash back.

(FLASHBACK)

CJ was inside the cubical as she saw her mum tied to a machine she sat down singing songs to try and wake her up. CJ's face was bruised and cut from the accident and she had her arm in a sling. Andy was beside her.

"CJ, I'm afraid to say we tired to get her to live but she's now brain dead. You're her next of kin. So if you want the machines switched off then say so" said the doctor. CJ looked teary eyed to her mum. The rain began to lash as CJ nodded for the machine to be switched off. CJ went pale and her eyes ran with tears. She cuddled into her cousin as Andy rocked her calmly.

"Mum I'll see you in heaven! I'll be fine here" cried CJ

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"ANDY" shouted Tommy. Andy snapped out of his flash back.

"Sorry Tommy I was miles away. Thanks" said Andy as he toke the coffee off of Tommy.

"It's weird how she looks like she's asleep off the ventilator" said Tommy as he sat down.

"I remember once when CJ was about 10 or 11 and I was about 14 or 15 and it was her first time as a camper. I was staffing and my friend Emily was her group leader and I got her to plant a fake spider on her bed. But CJ wasn't scared of it! CJ oddly likes spiders and bugs" said Andy.

"Yeah in Biology she was the only girl willing to touch the maggots. She even gave me one to put down Angelica's back after she put a fake spider in my pudding during school lunch" said Tommy. Andy laughed.

"Typical CJ. Such a tomboy" said Andy.

"Yeah though the first time I met her she was wearing a skirt" said Tommy.

"Yeah she tried to be girlie at times" said Andy.

'She's hot for someone just trying to be girlie' thought Tommy as he stroked CJ's cold face.

"Do you fancy my cousin?" asked Andy. Tommy looked confused at Andy's way of speaking.

"I mean do you have a crush on her?" asked Andy.

"No! No! She's just a mate! That's what girls in our grade keep thinking as well" said Tommy as he went red.

"So what's with the red? You know you can tell me I'm not going to give the big cousin lecture" said Andy.

"Yeah but I have no chance!" muttered Tommy.

"Never say that! I think my cousin really likes you! I know they type of guys she likes. She is single since her mum and dad died. She's moaning about being single. You're in for a chance!" said Andy.

"Yeah look don't tell her right!" said Tommy. Andy crossed his fingers behind is back.

"Ok I won't" said Andy has he started to plot a plan in his head. Tommy wasn't bothered. He cared that CJ got better. CJ meant the world to him. He let her down but he wanted to be there for her.

"Is there any more stories about you guys when you were little?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah when she was about 10 and my little brother Zac was about 4 it was April fool's day me and CJ had a pelage to pull as many pranks as we could. But CJ pulled the best prank with a help from Zac. He saw that I had my CDs out in the kitchen and the same with CJ's and he mixed them up moving them to different cases and in my CD that I was going to use for a talent show he put a CD of nursery rhymes that he had and instead of Wannabe by the Spice Girls it played Mary had a little lamb and Zac and CJ held a sign saying April Fool!" said Andy. Tommy was laughing hard.

"That is a class prank" said Tommy.

"Yeah the Oaklands and the Petals are known for prank playing" said Andy. Tommy looked at CJ.

"I have a phone call to make," said Andy as he left the room knowing Tommy wanted time with CJ.

Andy went to the pay phone and dialled Teen Ranch's number.

"Hello Teen ranch Julian speaking" said the voice on the end of the phone

"Hey Julian is my mum there it's Andy" said Andy

"Oh yeah sure I'll put you through to your mum" said the voice on the other end.

"Hello Andy" said a female voice

"Hey mum. Auntie Magi had been abusing CJ. She's in a comma in hospital!" said Andy

"Right ok I'll get in contact with CJ's social worker here. Get in contact with the social worker in America. We'll pray for CJ and phone us if anything happens" said the woman at the end of the phone

"Ok mum!" said Andy

"Take care and no chatting up the nurses" said the woman on the end of the phone.

"I won't chat up the nurses! You too mum bye" said Andy has he hung up. He went back to CJ's cubical. Tommy had fallen asleep holding CJ's hand on the side of the bed. Andy smiled as he went beside CJ's bed on the other side.

The next morning Tommy woke up and saw Andy wasn't there. He came in with food and two cups of coffee.

"Here you look like you need it" said Andy as he gave Tommy the cup.

"Thanks" said Tommy as he slowly drank it. Andy sat and drank his.

"I phoned my mum. She's going to get in contact with CJ's social worker in Scotland and I've to get in contact with her social worker here. Do you know who that is?" asked Andy

"She never mentioned any social worker" said Tommy as he drank his coffee.

"Ok I'll phone mum then" said Andy.

"Hey guys" said Kimmi as she was holding a fruit basket.

"Hey Kimmi" said Tommy.

"Did you sleep?" asked Andy.

"Not really. I was really worried about CJ." said Kimmi as she placed the fruit basket on to of the cupboard.

"She's off the ventilator so she's breathing on her own," said Andy. Kimmi pulled a chair beside Tommy.

"Tommy no offence you look roughed up" said Kimmi.

"None taken. I'll go home and get showered and changed" said Tommy as he left the cubical.

"He's really worried about her" said Andy.

"Yeah they're good mates!" said Kimmi.

"Tommy really likes CJ in a crush way" said Andy. Kimmi had a mischief smile on her face.

"CJ really likes Tommy as well and they are playing lead roles in Romeo and Juliet in school" said Kimmi.

"Looks like we have a set of lovers on our hands" said Andy. Kimmi's smile faded when she looked at CJ.

"She's looks so pale and lifeless" said Kimmi. Andy gave a half smile.

"I know! She'll be ok thought Kimmi. She's a fighter. Besides God will be with her! She even said so herself about God making her invincible" said Andy.

"How do you know that's true? CJ is lying her struggling to live yet you can go on how God's protecting her. How can you say that?" said Kimmi.

"I have to ask you Kimmi when you look out at a sunrise or sunset and you're thinking "this is beautiful" can you really think it's all an accident?" asked Andy. Kimmi was stunned.

"I know it won't be easy to be strong for CJ but I'm here for at least a month and I'm always going to pray for CJ! She's my little cousin and I'm not going to give up on her now!" said Andy. Kimmi nodded as she wiped the tears. Tommy came back changed and looking less rough.

"Hey" said Tommy as he pulled a chair on the same side as Kimmi.

"Well I'm going to go! Chucky will come later and so will Phil and Lil. Chucky is working his shift at the Java Lava and Phil and Lil are at their grandparents" said Kimmi.

"Take care Kimmi" said Tommy.

"Tommy CJ will get better! She's a fighter. You should now that" said Kimmi as she left.

"What does Kimmi mean by that?" said Andy in a mocking tone. Tommy gave him a "no not in that way" look

"No Angelica was teasing the group and CJ warned Angelica if she didn't shut up she would make her face every colour of the rainbow and she did punch a guy in the school for calling her a freak and a cow" said Tommy. Andy smiled.

"I'm going to phone mum to say about the ventilator" said Andy as he left the room. Tommy grabbed CJ's hand.

"It's scary to see you lifeless! I mean usually your motto is vibrant and colours but to see you like this isn't you! I wish I asked you sooner now! I wish I was there! I let you down CJ! I should have been there! I'll make it up I promise! Just don't go!" said Tommy as he cried. A tear fell on CJ's cheek.

"Tommy you never let me down" whispered CJ as she woke up. Tommy couldn't believe it. He cried as he cuddled.

Aww that's so sweet but is the sweetness about to turn bitter? Find out in Love is like a blossoming flower


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Footprints, new home and new job

Code:  
' ' thought  
" " pretty self explained (dialogue)  
MSN...MSN msn messenger covo  
FLASHBACK bit self explanatory  
(the wee stars)- singing  
(A/N) author note

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or all grown up. I don't own Teen ranch, Romeo and Juliet, Michelle McManus, David Sneddon or their songs. I don't own the poem footprints but I would like to know who does and I want to thank them because he/she is a genius and I own CJ and Torso.  
  
..................................................................................................................................................................

Tommy couldn't believe it. He was sure he had lost her, lying there in silence, slowly drowning but now she was awake and alive.

"CJ! You're awake! Oh my god....." Cried Tommy.

"Oi less of using God's name in vain" said CJ. Tommy smiled.

"Sorry CJ! You're back CJ you had everyone worrying!" said Tommy.

"How what happened? All I remember is leaving the Java Lava and having an argument with my auntie" said CJ.

"It's ok! Auntie Magi hurt you and its ok if your memory is fuzzy for a while because she did hurt your temple. Good thing Andy found you in time," said Tommy.

"Where's Andy? Is he ok? Did she get him?" panicked CJ as she sat up. Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder. CJ sank into the bed

"It's ok. He's fine. He's gone to talk to you Auntie Jane," said Tommy. Andy walked in.

"Hey CJ you're back in the land of living!" said Andy. CJ burst into tears.

"I'm sorry I should have listened to you!" cried CJ. Andy sat down.

"Hey it's ok! Auntie Jane says she's getting in contact with your social worker here in America and the one in Scotland and they'll arrange something ok?" said Andy.

"Does that mean I have to move again?" asked CJ. Andy gave a meek smile

'Should I make up a lie? I can't! She's my little cousin I can't lie to her' thought Andy

"I can't answer that CJ! Let's just concentrate on getting you better!" said Andy. CJ smiled back, trying hard not to cry.

"I'm just going to get a bite to eat. Andy do you want coffee?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah thanks" said Andy.

"Can I get a chocolate bar? Sorry candy bar and tea if they have any" asked CJ. Tommy smiled.

"Yeah sure" said Tommy as he left. CJ sat up in her bed.

"Did you get my CD player?" asked CJ changing the subject.

"Yeah and I got the saddo David Sneddon for you" teased Andy.

"He's not a saddo. He's good looking and he can sing!" smiled CJ.

"Is that why you fancy Tommy?" teased Andy.

"What? I don't fancy Tommy! Me and him are just pals" said CJ going red.

"So why are you going red?" asked Andy.

"I'm hot!" said CJ

"Sure and I'm mother Theresa" said Andy in sarcasm

"He's a great guy! Look Andy don't you think about matchmaking coz he's totally not into me. He's more interested in Kimmi" said CJ.

"So you fancy him then?" asked Andy. CJ nodded blushing

"Look Andy drop it I can get my own guys" said CJ.

"Yeah when did you last go out on a date?" asked Andy.

"Before mum and dad died" said CJ looking at the floor. Andy realised maybe he was being a bit insensitive.

"Look I now it hasn't been easy but Mum and Dad wouldn't have wanted you to give up on guys because of them!" said Andy.

"I know! I hate being in here. Reminds me of the crash" said CJ.

"You gave me a flash back!" said Andy.

"Did I?" whispered CJ. Andy nodded.

"I was scared. I thought she hurt you this time" said Andy.

"Hey I'm a petal! I'm not as weak as I look!" smiled CJ.

"I know but you scare me at times when you get yourself in these states and I didn't sleep last night neither did Tommy!" said Andy. CJ's smiled faded.

"Tommy was here? Why?" asked CJ.

"He really cares about you! I mean I tried to send him home to get shut eye but he was persistent!" said Andy. At that moment Tommy came along with the two Coffees, one tea and three chocolate candy bars.

"Thanks" said CJ.

"Any way I'm going to go and talk to mum and then phone your social worker ok? Right no chatting up the male doctors" said Andy.

"You sound like Aunt Jane" said CJ. Andy smile and laughed

"Just behave your self!" said Andy as he left.

"Tommy I don't want this to sound like I don't want you here but go home and get some sleep please?" said CJ.

"CJ I'm ok!" said Tommy.

"Tommy no offence you look like you could do with some sleep" said CJ. Tommy laughed.

"Ok I'll come back later on then! Now listen to your cousin" teased Tommy.

"TOMMY!!!" shrieked CJ as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"Kimmi was here but she's back at the java lava" said Tommy. CJ nodded as Tommy left and saw Phil and Lil cam along.

"Hey you're awake" said Phil.

"Yeah I feel like a bus hurt me" said CJ.

"We brought you candy" said Lil as she placed it beside the fruit basket.

"Thanks! I can't believe Tommy stayed here over night" said CJ.

"Tommy was a nervous wreak when we went to get your stuff." said Phil. CJ looked confused.

"Yeah we did this plan coz your Auntie Magi was in and me, Phil and Angelica acted like we were selling cookies while Chucky, Kimmi, Andy, Tommy and Suzie sneaked in to get your stuff" said Lil.

"Woh" whispered CJ.

"Hey they're cute girl nurses near your ward" said Phil. CJ laughed.

"You can go and chat them up if you want" joked CJ. Phil jumped out of seat and went to find the nurses.

"Men" said Lil. CJ and Lil laughed.

"Men aren't that bad. Just the majority of them are asses" said CJ. Lil nodded.

"So you don't think Tommy's an ass then?" said Lil.

"No he's not he's a cool guy and not in the "I have a crush on him" way which my cousin keeps hinting" said CJ.

"I just think you guys would make a cute couple" said Lil. CJ went red.

"He does have the hots for you" said Lil.

"Does he?" asked CJ. Lil nodded.

"Since the first day you met each other. Tommy is just shy with girls he really likes!" said Lil. At that moment Kimmi and Andy came into the room

"Hey!" said Kimmi.

"Hey" yawned CJ.

"Did you phone the s work" said CJ. Andy knew what she meant while Kimmi and Lil were confused.

"Couldn't the office is closed till Monday. Bad news Auntie Magi knows you're here but the police have arrested her but they said they might not prove that she hurt you" said Andy. CJ gave a half smile.

"THAT'S BANG OUT!" shouted Lil as she banged the table. CJ jumped in fear and her face went chalk white.

"Lil calm down hey where's Phil?" asked Kimmi. 

"Chatting up the nurses" said Lil.

"Typical Phil" said Kimmi.

"I'm away" said Andy as he left to join Phil. The girls sighed as the gossiped about the dance and how CJ was.

CJ couldn't sleep that night. The drama of the day was keeping her awake.

She reached out to put her side light on as she grabbed her bible. As she opened to the front page she noticed a poem she had glued in.

"Footprints" quietly read CJ. CJ couldn't remember sticking in the poem but then again Tommy did say her memory would be a little fuzzy. CJ continued to read on as if she was reading the poem for the first time.

"One night a man had a dream. He dreamed he was walking along the beach with the Lord. Across the sky flashed scenes from his life. For each scene, he noticed two sets of footprints in the sand; one belonged to and the other to the Lord.

When the last scene of his life was played before him, he looked back at the footprints in the sand. He noticed that many times along the path of his life there was only one set of footprints. He also noticed that it happened at the very lowest and saddest times in his life.

The really bothered him and he questioned the Lord about it. "Lord, you said that once I decided to follow you, you'd walk with me all the way. But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life, there is only one set of footprints. I don't understand why when I needed you most you would leave me"

The Lord replied, "My precious, precious child, I love you and I would never leave you. During the times of trial and suffering when you see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you" read CJ. After she did she looked out the window and saw a nurse she came into the cubical.

"Why are you awake Clarissa-Jane?" asked the nurse as she sat down.

"My names not Clarissa-Jane its CJ! I can't sleep! I thought I would read a bit of my bible. I just realised I have a poem stuck inside and I thought I was reading it quietly," said CJ.

"I see! Do you believe in this stuff?" asked the nurse.

"I've been a Christian since I was 11. I became a Christian when I was at my uncle's work place" said CJ.

"Where does your uncle work?" asked the nurse.

"He owns a huge Christian camp for teenagers. I was a camper and I began to realise I couldn't get to heaven relying on my uncle and aunt, mum or my cousins. I prayed with others that week who also became Christians," said CJ.

"What did your family say about it?" asked the nurse.

"Most of my family where happy except two people. My dad and Auntie Magi. However my dad did become a Christian before he died in the accident" said CJ.

"Oh right! What happened?" asked the nurse.

"I was in the car and I was going to the ranch to stay for the whole summer. When a lorry swerved from no where and smashed into the driver's side of the car. My dad died on the way and my mum was on ventilators but died later on when I had to switch off the machine," said CJ.

"Sorry for asking pet" said the nurse.

"Its ok coz I know God is there for me! Like in the poem footprints" said CJ.

"How do you know that?" asked the nurse.

"When you look out at a sunrise or sunset do you believe it's just there by accident or did someone make it? When you look at nature and everything around you is beautiful is that because it just happened to be that way or did someone make that plant so beautiful?" asked CJ.

"If that's the case then why the suffering?" asked the nurse.

"Who says times of trials don't make you a stronger person?

2 Corinthians chapter 4 verse 17 "we have small troubles for a while now but they are helping us gain an eternal glory that is much greater than the troubles". What seams like a problem now can turn into an opportunity or a challenge in a good way" said CJ. The nurse was challenged.

"Oh! Right! Any ways I have other patients to see so keep the noise down ok. Any problems remember the buzzer?" said the nurse. CJ nodded as the nurse left. CJ put the bible beside her jug of water. She switched her light off. She lay awake as voices ran around her head. As the voices grew quieter, she fell asleep.

CJ didn't wake up till about half twelve the next day. CJ slowly sat up as she saw she had lunch beside her. She pulled the table to above her lap and began to slowly to eat the food. Andy walked into CJ's cubical.

"Morning or should I say afternoon?" asked Andy

"Hey" said CJ as she ate a bit of a puff pastry pie.

"I phoned S work here and they say that you have to finish your school year here in America then you've to move to Dundee and mum and dad are gonna foster you" said Andy. This made CJ have a mix of emotions. Joy because she was getting away from her Aunt Magi but sad as she would leave her new friends behind.

"Ok so where am I staying?" asked CJ.

"Yeah I have a friend here and he's agreed for me and you to stay until you finish your school year," said Andy.

"Do I know him?" asked CJ.

"Remember your group leader about 5 years ago?" asked Andy

"Oh Torso. He lives here!" asked CJ. Andy nodded.

"Cool" said CJ as she drank the orange juice in front of her

"I thought you might have liked that arrangement" said Andy as he laughed. I smiled. Torso was CJ's second group leader during the summer and was a very good friend of Andy's.

"Yeah my group only won coz of him and also my dorm won the dorm inspection and I won cowgirl of the week" said CJ.

"Yeah you were the first camper to do that CJ" said Andy. CJ smiled meekly as she ate a bit of the chocolate pudding. Andy knew CJ was holding back tears. A nurse came around the cubical.

"Morning Clarissa-Jane. We did a brain scan and despite being dropped on the temple side of your head there was no damage done to your brain and this afternoon you can got back home" said the doctor.

"thank you" said CJ.

With the help of Andy, CJ packed all her stuff into the bag Andy brought it in. CJ left the hospital as Tommy and Chucky came near the hospital.

"hey so doctor gave you the all clear?" asked Tommy.

"Yeap and I am going to live with Andy until summer and then me and him are moving back to Scotland" said CJ. Tommy's smiled faded.

"Oh so your moving back to Glasgow?" asked Tommy

"Nope I'm moving to Dundee where my uncle Rich and Aunt Jane are going to foster me! But you can always visit" said CJ.

"Hey what are you doing after you go back to where ever you're living" asked Chucky.

"Don't know why" asked CJ.

"Well I thought just hanging around the java lava!" asked Chucky.

"Yeah sure. Your dad owns it doesn't he?" asked CJ as they walked to the apartments

"Yeah why?" asked Chucky.

"Is he looking for any new assistants you know to help around?" asked CJ.

"Yeah there's a vacancy why?" asked Chucky.

"I could do with a job to earn some bucks before I go back to Dundee and then I can put that to the back account at home and start work up at teen ranch if aunt Jane and uncle rich will let me" said CJ.

"CJ they will!" answered Andy.

"Well I'll speak to my dad and I'll let you speak to him when we go down" said Chucky.

"Brill so I'll see you guys later on ok" said CJ as Andy and her went a different way form Tommy and Chucky.

"Yeah ok" said Tommy and Chucky.

They walked up the stairs to apartment 299B. Andy rang the buzzer.

"'hello!" said a voice.

"Hey it's Andy and CJ open up" said Andy.

"Cumin" said the voice. CJ didn't recognise the voice but as soon as he opened the door she was happy to see a familiar face. He has back spiky hair with blue eyes and compared to Andy he was really tall.

"Hey CJ how are you?" said Torso. CJ gave a shy smile

"I'm ok considering" said CJ.

"Man come in" said Torso. Andy and CJ entered into the living room. Inside was a large TV connected with cable TV and a music system. And the kitchen had one empty pizza box and the hob was a bit messy and the pots were in the sink.

"CJ I'll show your room and Andy I'll show your room" said Torso. CJ was guided to the room. Inside it was blue with a single bed and a desk beside the bed with a lamp and a laptop.

"I have the internet for you and msn messenger for you." said Torso.

"Thank you!" said CJ as she played the guitar near the desk.

"No sweat! Can you cook?" said Torso. CJ nodded.

"A few things why?" asked CJ.

"Well you and Andy can help out in the kitchen but today we'll go out!" said Torso.

"Oh cool brill!" said CJ.

"Ok you can settle in and make yourself at home!" said Torso. CJ began to unpack. Her cellphone began to ring. It was Tommy.

"Hey" answered CJ.

"Hey how's the new home?" asked Tommy.

"It's brill I have a laptop in my own room with internet and msn messenger how awesome is that?" asked CJ.

"Awesome. Will I come in for you?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah sure the apartment number 229B. Just press the buzzer so I know your coming" said CJ.

"Cool see you in a bit" said Tommy as he hung up. CJ threw her phone into a small denim bag. CJ placed her doll, Dotty on her bed. Suddenly the buzzer rang. Torso answered

"Hello" answered Torso.

"Hey this is Tommy is CJ there?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah I'll go get her" said Torso. He let go of the button.

"HEY CJ! TOMMY'S AT THE DOOR!" shouted Torso.

"COMING TELL HIM I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC!" shouted CJ. Torso pressed the button and spoke into the intercom.

"Ok" said Tommy. Torso let go of the intercom button. CJ went to the door.

"Was that Andy on the intercom?" asked Tommy.

"No it was Torso. He is so cool! He was my group leader from the ranch!" said CJ.

"Hey guys I'm going out for a while," said CJ.

"Ok we'll ring when we want you back," shouted Andy.

"Ok" said CJ as she left the apartment.

CJ and Tommy arrived at the Java Lava. Chucky was inside talking to what CJ thought was his dad.

"Hey dad this is CJ she's looking about the job" said Chucky as CJ and Tommy entered.

"Hiya" said CJ quiet shyly.

"Hello you sung here didn't you?" asked his dad.

"Yeah after Clive announced me! I'm Clarissa-Jane but call me CJ" said CJ.

"Well we have to do an interview and we'll do it in the office" said Chucky's dad.

"Ok sorry I wasn't dressed properly" said CJ as she followed him. CJ looked around the office. It was pretty basic. A poster or two and a desk with a desktop computer. CJ sat down on a chair will Chucky's dad sat down on a fancy swivel chair. Chucky's dad got out a form.

"I'll need a couple of details like name and stuff like that" said Chucky's dad as he handed her a form. CJ looked down, grabbed a pen form her bag and started to fill out the form. Basic stuff like name and wither or not you had experience at the type of job. CJ wrote out the form within a couple of minutes. Chucky's dad read through the form.

"I see you worked at a Christian run camp for teenagers explain about that" asked Chucky's dad.

"Yeah I basically helped out in the kitchen helping prepare food and set tables and sometimes I would help out washing dishes." said CJ.

"I see! Have you got any home economic certificates?" asked Chucky's dad.

"No because I didn't take home economics in third year in high school in Scotland but I am really willing to learn anything in the shop" said CJ as she bit her lip. Chucky's dad looked up.

"Ok I'll give you a tour round and you can start as of Monday after school. You're hired" said Chucky's dad. CJ smiled

"Thank you Mr Finster" said CJ

"Just call me Chaz" said Chucky's dad.

So CJ is rebuilding her life but will it all crumble? find out in love is like a blossoming flower


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Punches, Talent show auditions and the ex strikes back

Code:  
' ' thought  
"" pretty self explained (dialogue)  
MSN...MSN msn messenger covo  
FLASHBACK bit self explanatory  
(the wee stars)-singing  
(A/N) author note

Disclaimer: basically you know what I own and what I don't!! Oh you don't know I don't "have you ever" or S Club. I also don't own La vita and I don't own educating Rita. It is by an English writer called Willy Russell (if you ever do the play it is brill but the video is better). I also own a jumper like CJ's except mine is brown. Ok know you know what I own and don't own  
  
..........................................................................................................................................

Tommy, Chucky and Kimmi waited to see if CJ had got the job. After the tour of the kitchen and where the aprons were CJ went towards them.

"I got the job" screamed CJ. Chucky's dad in the background smiled as he cleaned the cups.

"Oh brill we have to celebrate tonight" said Tommy.

"Can't going out for dinner with Andy and his mate Torso" said CJ. Tommy looked disappointed as CJ sat down.

"Well we'll go out this Friday." said Kimmi.

"Depends when I'm working!" said CJ.

"Don't worry probably I'll be doing the Friday shift any way" said Chucky.

"How long is the shift after school?" asked CJ.

"From half four to half five" said Kimmi.

"Well after school Friday we come here and then after Chucky is finished his shift we'll go out and celebrate" said CJ.

"I like you plan" said Chucky. Suddenly CJ's phone had a text message.

"Hey CJ home plz Andy" read the message.

"Yeah I better shoot guys. Tommy can you come with me coz I'll get lost" said CJ.

"Yeah sure" said Tommy as CJ went to the door. Tommy followed.

and they called it puppy love sang Chucky and Kimmi out of tone. Tommy gave them an evil look.

"Hey CJ. You know the dance next Friday?" asked Tommy.

"yeah what about it?" answered CJ. She noticed Tommy going a little red. 

"Well.....if you're not going with some one else.....would.....you got with me?" asked Tommy stuttering.

'He's asking me? Woooh ok chill CJ calm down' though CJ as she smiled

"Yeah I'd love to" said CJ.

'Yes wooh I got the girl' thought Tommy

"That's brill!" said Tommy. They came to CJ's door.

"So I'll arrange when I have to get you nearer the time ok?" asked Tommy.

"Sure" said CJ.

"See ya then" said Tommy as he walked away.

"See ya in school Tommy" said CJ as she went in.

and they called it puppy love sang Andy and Torso out of tune. CJ laughed as she went red.

"So who is this Tommy guy?" asked Torso.

"You were spying on me?" said CJ as she placed her bag on the sofa.

"No I just asked Andy after I talked to him on the intercom" said Torso.

"ANDY!!!" said CJ.

"Come on can't I gossip about my little cousin's love life?" said Andy

"I DON'T HAVE A LOVE LIFE!!" screeched CJ.

"Anyways CJ were going in about half an hour so if you want to get changed do so now" said Torso. CJ went to her room to get changed.

CJ went out of her room about 5 minutes later. Changed in a dark denim skirt, black high ankle boots and a black "love cats" t shirt with a dark blue "21st century rancher" jumper tied around her waist.

"So where are we going?" asked CJ as Andy, Torso and her were walking.

"Oh yeah we're going to "la vita". Best Italian restaurant in town" said Torso as they walked up the street and into the restaurant.

"How many sir?" asked a waiter as they got inside.

"Three, non smoking" said Torso. They were guided to a table at the top bit of the restaurant. CJ picked up the menu.

"Oh by the way Andy I got the job at the Java Lava" said CJ.

"Aww well done CJ. Now I can get free smoothies now" said Andy.

"So I'll be late after school coz I have to work Monday" said CJ.

"It's ok as long as you do your homework missy" joked Torso. CJ and Andy laughed as a waitress waited irritably so she could right down what drinks they wanted.

"Man I just realising my little baby cousins growing up" said Andy.

"Andy you're making yourself sound old" said Torso. The drinks arrived.

"Hey I want to hold a toast. To CJ my baby cousin" said Andy.

"Less of the baby. I'm nearly 16" said CJ. Andy and Torso laughed. At the corner of her eye, CJ saw a girl come towards her with a drink. She knew the girl. It was the same one who had hurt her in the corridor on her first day. Michelle. Tommy's ex.

"That's for stealing my man and this is for being a cow" said Michelle as she chucked her coke all over CJ and then slapped CJ across the cheek.

"I didn't steal anyone!" shouted CJ.

"Tommy pickles and I are an item so shove it highland cow" said the girl. Andy stood up.

"No one calls my cousin a highland cow!" said Andy as she pushed the girl away from CJ.

"Well tell your cousin to leave Tommy. He's mine!" said the girl as she stormed away. Andy gave CJ some napkins.

"You ok?" asked Andy. CJ nodded as she wiped herself clean.

"Man that is one crazy chick. Hot but crazy" said Torso. Andy gave him a look when he said "hot". CJ bit her bottom lip.

"CJ HAS SHE BEEN GIVING YOU A HARD TIME!" asked Andy.

"NO!" said CJ as she went pale.

"You can tell me you know!" said Andy.

"Ok she has. All because I hang around Tommy and the gang. She thinks I'm stealing him away from her. Though I know that she is Tommy's ex" said CJ.

"What's her name?" asked Andy.

"Michelle, she's in 8th grade I don't know her last name" said CJ.

"CJ you have to tell the school!" said Andy

"Andy can I forget about school for one minute and contrite on my food" said CJ.

"You promise you'll tell" said Andy.

"I promise!" said CJ as she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

When CJ got home she went on the net. She signed on her MSN. She saw Tommy, Chucky, Phil and two girls from teen ranch MSN. She got invited into a conversation with Tommy, Phil and Chucky

MSN

(CJ (I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: )

(Tommy (Movies Rok!: )

(Chucky (NO MORE BRACES!!: )

(Phil (BUG BOY: )

I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: Hey guys

BUG BOY: hey CJ wats wiv the name?

I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: I'm thinking of giving up singing

BUG BOY!: Ur mad CJ! Ur a brilliant singer!

I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: but I'm never going 2 be on though! It's all the pretty ones that become singers.

Movies Rok!: but u r pretty!

I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: Thnks 4 the compliment T but I won't make it!!

NO MORE BRACES: so wat r u planning 2 do?

I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: I don't no!

Movies Rok!: well I saw this advert I thought u might b interested in! (Sends file to ) it from the school Phil gave me it

I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: Thnks T! (Receives file) the auditions are tomorrow! Oh rite.

Movies Rok!: think about it CJ! I mean u can do it!

(BUG BOY signs out, NO MORE BRACES! sings out)

I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: thnks t! I will think about it!

Movies Rok!: Kl how was the dinner?

I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: terrible. Thnks 2 ur ex

Movies Rok!: y wat did she do?

I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: she came over to our table she chucked her coke all over me she slapped me called me a cow

Movies Rok!: soz CJ! I will tlk 2 her

I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: Thnks t! Any ways g2g

Movies Rok!; k c ya l8r

I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE: l8rz

(I'M NOT SINGING ANYMORE sings out)MSN

CJ woke up early the next day. She didn't know how she was going to face the day. She got changed into a pair of jeans with her "21st rancher" jumper. She brushed her hair and tied it into pigtails. Since she had been in America her hair had grown some length. She put it down to the sunshine. She slipped into the kitchen and made her self toast and some tea. CJ sat down as she looked through the music channels. Most of them with adverts or videos she had already seen of British acts trying to make it in America. The intercom rang. CJ answered it.

"Hello CJ speaking" said CJ.

"Hey it's Kimmi and Suzie ready yet?" spoke Kimmi.

"Gives me 2 secs" said CJ as she went to grab her bag and left the house.

"Hey CJ cool jumper" said Kimmi.

"Thanks it was my work jumper when I work at my uncles!" said CJ as they walked to school.

CJ went to her locker to put her bag inside and to take out her school books out. A piece of paper fell. CJ opened it

"If you know what's go for you freak I would watch my step! I could call Auntie Magi and she'll teach you a lesson" CJ read in the note. CJ threw it in the bin. Some one was just jealous right? CJ ran into her registration class when the bell went. She sat next to Lil.

"Hey welcome back" said Lil. CJ smiled. Michelle walked past giving CJ the dirtiest look she could have. CJ got out of her seat and walked over to Michelle's table.

"Why did you give me a dirty look?" asked CJ

"Because I'm popular and you're a pink booted freak" said Michelle.

"I know what you are pathetic! Imagine going up to a girl and chucking a drink over her! Oh btw my cousin says if lay a finger on me again he'll make sure you regret it" said CJ as she walked back to her table. Michelle gave dirty looks as she bitched about CJ to her friend.

CJ went to her English class. She sat next to Tommy.

"When are you going to talk to Michelle?" asked CJ

"I'll do it during break ok? Look don't let her worry you!" said Tommy. Mrs Pat-Reidson came in.

"Hello CJ welcome back! Ok turn to page 102 and this is the death scene Juliet read your part" said Mrs Pat-Reidson.

"Ok What's here? A cup close in my true love's hand?

Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end

O churl! Drunk all and left no friendly drop

To help after? I will kiss thy lips.

Thy lips are warm

Yea noise? Then I'll be brief

This is thy sheath! There rust and let me die" read CJ.

"Thanks CJ. Now I know we should be talking about the play but with this scene we are presented with an issue that is faced today can anyone tell me?" asked Mrs Pat-Reidson. Michelle and CJ put their hands up at the same time.

"Michelle?" asked Mrs Pat-Reidson.

"Is it something to do with love?" asked Michelle.

"No not in this case. CJ" said Mrs Pat-Reidson.

"Suicide" said CJ.

"Yes!" said Mrs Pat-Reidson. CJ smiled as she hid when Michelle gave her an evil look.

"Now in this play the suicide was to do with love but does anyone know any other reasons why people try to commit suicide?" asked Mrs Pat-Reidson. Lil raised her hand.

"Lillian" said Mrs Pat-Reidson.

"Result of depression" said Lil.

"Yes. Does everyone remember doing educating Rita? CJ did you do Educating Rita in your last school?" asked Mrs Pat-Reidson.

"Yeah we had just finished watching the video" said CJ.

"Brilliant, remember the scene after Frank gave Rita the poems and she had went home to the flat what did Trish do?" asked Mrs Pat-Reidson

"She killed herself" shouted Michelle.

"Yes! But I would have appreciated it if you raised your hand Michelle O'Connor can anyone remember what Trish felt like?" said Mrs Pat-Reidson. CJ raised her hand.

"Yes CJ" said Mrs Pat-Reidson.

"She felt emptiness. Like the poetry, music and stuff didn't matter" said CJ.

"Correct. Now that was the sign of depression. Even when you leave this year I want this lesson to be in your minds. When you feel the emptiness and life doesn't matter talk to someone because the longer you leave the more it grows!" said Mrs Pat-Reidson. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed" said Mrs Pat-Reidson. The class filed out of the room. Michelle grabbed CJ and pinned her against the wall.

"Look Missy I hope you haven't forgotten our little encounter in La vita? I mean it CJ you take Tommy or you make me look stupid again you'll pay" said Michelle through gritted teeth. CJ was scared but she managed to push Michelle off her.

"Leave me alone! I'll get my cousin to you!" said CJ.

"Well you cousin's a freak" said Michelle. CJ built up in anger but gave a nasty smirk

"Takes one to know one bitch" said CJ. Michelle grabbed CJ and pinned her against the wall and punched her a lot. Once in the face and lots on her arms and stomach. Suddenly Tommy toke Michelle away from CJ.

"Off CJ now!" shouted Tommy. Michelle glanced at CJ.

"Fine you have him but get him vaccinated coz you'll poison him with all your diseases Bible basher" said Michelle as she left. CJ managed to only have a small bruise on her face. Tommy helped CJ up.

"You ok?" asked Tommy. CJ nodded trying not to cry.

"Ignore her! She's just a jealous cow!" said Tommy. CJ smiled. 

"Anyways I have to go to art. See ya" said CJ as she walked on.

CJ slipped into art. She was in a 10th grade class because of her abilities in art were "sophisticated" according to her last school. She sat beside Kimmi.

"Hey" said CJ.

"You ok? I passed you by and I saw you and Michelle arguing!" said Kimmi.

"Yeah she just called my cousin a freak and then she punched me when I said takes one to know one" said CJ.

"Oh right." said Kimmi. Suzie came over to the table and sat down.

"hey are any of you auditioning for the talent show?" asked Suzie. 

"I might be" said CJ.

"Cool CJ you're singing right?" asked Suzie.

"Yeah! I might be! But this will be my last show!" said CJ.

"You're giving up singing?" asked Kimmi. CJ nodded. Kimmi and Suzie were shocked.

"Why?" they both asked in unison.

"Because I've been trying to be a singer for so long and at times it's destroyed me" said CJ.

"CJ don't give up! Seriously about two or three years ago a person conned me and I was destroyed but I made it worse by not singing. Singing can be a healer" said Suzie.

"Hmm" hummed CJ.

"Today class we're taking a lesson in expressive art. Expressive art can be anything from a portrait to a landscape. I want every one to take an A3 piece of paper and you have to do a picture of anything that's on you mind," said the teacher.

CJ got her piece of paper and for once she was stuck of what she was going to draw or paint. She started to draw what she thought was a self portrait instead of her smiling she was sad. She toke the paint brush and went over the pencil lines making sure the black paint wasn't that the paint wasn't too thick or watery. She cleaned out the paintbrush and started with the purple. Mixing it with the white to make it a soft lilac and using it for the back ground. She moved to her clothes and made sure these were a bright as possible. The teacher came over.

"Good work CJ!" said the teacher. CJ smiled as she left a tear fall down fall down. She painted a soft peach colour for her skin and then moved to do a turquoise colour for her eyes.

"CJ are you ok?" asked Kimmi as she looked at CJ's picture.

"Yeah why do you asked?" CJ spoke as put on a fake smile.

"Well your picture just looks sad" said Kimmi.

"I just think I'm going to miss this school when I leave. I have to start a new life in Dundee after the summer," said CJ.

"Oh" said Kimmi.

"You can visit me in Dundee and I will come over here during the summer when I'm not working up at Teen Ranch," said CJ.

"I know but it'll seam different without you!" said Kimmi. CJ smiled.

"Yeah it'll be weird going back" said CJ.

"Hey come on! We'll cross the bridge when we get to it" said Kimmi.

"Ok anyways I've been think I'll do that talent show!" said CJ.

"Brill. You'll pass the auditions!" said Kimmi.

That lunchtime CJ rushed through her lunch and went to the auditorium. Kimmi and Tommy went to support her. CJ looked through her CD case she toke to school. She came across the song "Have you ever" by S club 7 which also had a karaoke version of the song.

"hello CJ what song are you singing?" asked The teacher.

"it's called have you ever by S club 7" said CJ.

"brilliant ok when you are ready" said the teacher. CJ put the cd in the machine and sat on her high stool and nervously toke the mic. It played the intro

Sometimes it's wrong to walk away

Though you think it's over

Knowing there's so much more to say

Suddenly the moments gone

And all your dreams are upside down

And you just want to change

The way the world goes round tell me

Have you ever loved and lost somebody?

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see that's the way I feel

About you and me baby

Have you ever felt you're heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

I should know because

I loved and lost the day I let you go sang CJ. the judges were gob smacked.

Can't help but think that this is wrong

We should be together

Back in your arms where I belong

Now I finally realised it was forever that I found

I give it all to change the way the word goes round tell me

Have you ever loved and lost somebody?

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see that's the way I feel

About you and me baby

Have you ever felt you're heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

I should know coz

I loved and lost the day I let you go

I really wanna to hear you say

That you just know how it feels

To have it all and let it slip away

Can't you see? Even though the moments gone

I'm still holding on e some how

Wishing I could change the way the world goes round tell me sang CJ as she let a couple of tears fall as she stood up

Have you ever loved and lost somebody?

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see that's the way I feel?

About you and me baby

Have you ever felt you're heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

I should know because

I loved and lost the day I let

Yes I loved and lost the day I let

Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go sang CJ. The judges wrote something down on the pieces of paper they had as the discussed something.

"Ok CJ we'll post who is through for the talent show pretty soon" said the teacher. CJ left the auditorium.

Will CJ get for the talent show?

How will her first shift go?

Find out in Love is like a blossoming flower


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
First shift with the crush's best mate, Tears, and Talent show results

Code:  
' ' thought  
" " pretty self explained (dialogue)  
MSN...MSN msn messenger covo  
FLASHBACK bit self explanatory  
(the wee stars)singing  
(A/N) author note

Disclaimer: basically you know what I own and what I don't!! IF you don't I have come to this short, tiny conclusion. Anything that may make a lot of money (e.g. companies and TV shows) I don't own them.  
  
....................................................................................................................................................

CJ rushed to the Java lava as soon as she could to make sure she was on time for her first shift.

"Hello CJ now before you start work make sure to wash your hands and to put an apron on" said Chaz. CJ nodded as she toke in all she had to learn. Not that it was anything new.

"Now Chucky will be here soon to help out with your shift today coz technically it his shift today but Monday is a shared shift" said Chaz.

"Ok" shyly spoke CJ.

"and relax CJ! You did well in your interview and I know you will do well here" said Chaz. 

"Now I'll be in the office! Betty and Chucky will come later on" said Chaz

"Who's Betty?" asked CJ

"Oh she's Phil and Lil's mom. She helps out here" said Chaz as he went to the office. CJ put on her apron and washed her hands. She saw Chucky rushing in.

"Hey CJ!" said Chucky as he went to put his apron on.

"Hey Chucky you dad said about the shared shift!" said CJ.

"Oh right so it's you and me" said Chucky.

"Yeap" said CJ. A girl with long brown hair came into the room Chucky went slightly red as she came to the counter.

"Oh hey can I get Chucky's special surprise smoothie please?" said the girl. I look towards chucky.

"Oh um hey Nicole I'll make you one" said Chucky as he grabbed the fruit, ice, put it into to the smoothie maker and mixed all the ingredients. Chucky forgot to put on the lid and it splattered everywhere.

"Oh sorry CJ" said Chucky. CJ smiled as she laughed at Chucky's mistake.

"Its ok" said CJ as she wiped the smoothie off her skin. Chucky replaced the lid of the smoothie maker and gave the girl her drink. She payed over the money and went to sit near the computers to talk to some girls.

"Right how do I use the machine?" asked CJ.

"Right fruit in, then ice and you put the lid on. Put the button on then pour" said Chucky.

"Ok" said CJ. CJ started to make a cracking noise with the knuckles. I saw Tommy come towards the till as Phil and Lil sat down.

"What can I get you T?" asked CJ.

"Blackberry and strawberry smoothie for me and two cherry twists for Phil and Lil" said Tommy.

"Ok that'll be $2 and 50 cents please!" said CJ faking to be calm until Tommy went away after he payed and went to the table.

"Chucky how do you do Cherry twist?" said CJ.

"CJ that is the easiest one to make just put in cherries and cherry sauce mixed together" said Chucky.

"Ok" said CJ after she made Tommy's and washed out the jug. She started on Phil and Lil's. She placed the smoothies on the tray and went out with the tray.

"Here you go guys" said CJ as she passed out the smoothies.

"Who made the cherry twist?" said Phil as Phil drank it.

"I did after Chucky taught me verbally how to make it" said CJ. Phil seam pleased.

"You done well CJ. You got the amount of cherry sauce correct!" Chucky puts not enough and Kimmi puts way too much" said Phil.

"Thanks Phil!" said CJ.

"How's the shift going?" asked Tommy.

"Not bad!" said CJ. A few customers went round the counter.

"Emmm CJ can you stop socialising and help out?" shouted Chucky

"Soz guys better get back to work" said CJ as she went to the counter.

"Hey guys what are we doing for CJ's birthday?" said Tommy.

"I say we organise a surprise party" said Lil

"What age is she?" said Phil

"16" said Tommy

"Party it is" said Phil.

"Right ok we need a DJ, Harold can do that, venue Phil you organise that and Lil you do decorations. I'll get Kimmi and chucky to do smoothies while I'll get her cousin to do food" said Tommy.

"What are you doing?" asked Lil.

"I'll help what ever you guys need help with and the guest list!" said Tommy.

"Ok we'll need Kimmi to come over!" said Lil

"Brill I'll get Chucky to come over here in just a sec" said Tommy as he managed to make a paper ball. Tommy tried to aim for Chucky's head and he threw and managed to hit his head. Chucky turned round as Tommy signalled for him to come to the table. Chucky went over to the table.

"What is it guys?" asked Chucky.

"Yeah we thought of an idea for Friday for CJ" said Tommy.

"Oh right! Remember I have a shift here!" said Chucky

"I know that'll be the perfect opportunity for you and Kimmi to make smoothies for the party! It's going to be a surprise party so don't tell CJ" said Tommy. CJ looked over.

'I wonder what they are talking about' thought CJ as she switched on the smoothie machine and it all splattered everywhere. CJ switched it off. The customer didn't look please. Tommy knew who she was. He had seen her hanging around with Michelle

"Hey watch it!" shouted the customer as some went on her coat.

"Sorry" said CJ as she put the ingredients in again and in the smoothie maker with the lid on this time and poured it out.

"That'll be a $1 and 50 cents please." said CJ. The customer grunted and she handed over a $5 note. CJ opened the till to get the customers change.

"Here you go I'm so sorry about the machine" said CJ.

"You better be! I'll be sending the company the dry cleaning bill and I'll get you highland cow" said the customer as she stormed out the shop. Tommy noticed this as CJ wiped the mess up letting tears fall down into the remains of the pineapple and orange smoothie. Tommy went up to the counter.

"Hey come on CJ no point crying over spilt smoothie" said Tommy.

"Suppose" said CJ. Chaz came through.

"Hey CJ you ok?" said Chaz.

"I made a customer unhappy" said CJ.

"What did you do?" panicked Chaz.

"I forgot to put the lid on the smoothie maker and I splattered on her coat" said CJ.

"Hey CJ don't worry about it Chucky does that all the time" said Chaz. 

"Aye but she says about sending a dry cleaning bill" said CJ.

"CJ you were fine today apart from that. You can go away from this shift early. You can come in tomorrow after school for your shift. I'll tell Kimmi that you're taking her shift" said Chaz.

"Thanks Chaz" said CJ as she toke her apron off and went away from the counter.

"I'll take you home" said Tommy.

CJ continued to cry as she got her stuff and walked home with Tommy.

"CJ it'll be ok" said Tommy.

"It's not only about that! Michelle's not leaving me alone!" cried CJ.

"CJ it's ok! Why did you tell us before?" asked Tommy.

"Because I'm scared. I was scared she would actually hurt me if I spoke. Auntie Magi has made me scared and I'm stupid and weak to late myself be this way" cried CJ. Tommy gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"CJ you're not stupid or weak. How can a girl who understands Shakespeare be stupid? How can a girl who manages to talk about her faith after being hurt be weak? CJ you're the strongest and smartest girl I have ever met. I don't know what I believe but you seam to love people no matter how much they hurt you. I'm not sure if it's got to do with your faith," said Tommy. CJ looked up shocked. The two teenagers were quiet as they walked to CJ's apartment.

"Bye and thanks" cried CJ as she went in. Andy was slumped out on the sofa as CJ sat in the big armchair. Andy looked up.

"You ok CJ?" asked Andy. CJ wiped her tears.

"One of Michelle's mates came into the java lava and I splatter orange and pineapple smoothie all over her coat and she's threatening the suing the java lava and battering me in" said CJ as managed to stop crying.

"Have you told someone else CJ? About Michelle," asked Andy. CJ shook her head.

"CJ why?" sympathetically but angrily spoke Andy.

"Because I'm scared ok! I'm scared" snapped CJ. Andy was shocked.

"But why are you scared? What are you scared of?" asked Andy.

"She'll get me or worse she'll track down Auntie Magi and she'll get me" shakily spoke CJ. Andy sat up as he gave CJ a cuddle.

"It's ok CJ! Auntie Magi's not going to hurt you! Not when me and Torso are around any way," said Andy. CJ smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"Why do you put up with me?" asked CJ.

"Because I'm your cousin and blood's thicker than water" said Andy. CJ smiled.

After dinner CJ went on Msn messenger. She saw she had a lot of contacts on line.

(MSN

CJ: Tiny Singer:

Kimmi: Unique freak:

Lil: I'M NOT PHIL:

Tiny Singer: hey guys

I'M NOT PHIL: hey CJ u ok after wat happened at the java?

Unique freak: yeah no offence u looked bad

Tiny Singer: I'm ok now! Tommy and Andy helped.

Unique freak: note she said "Tommy" before her own cousin

I'M NOT PHIL: yeah lol!!

Tiny Singer: guys shut up! Me and Tommy r just gd m8s

Unique freak: you have a crush on him just admit it

Tiny Singer: ok he's the type of guy I would normally go 4 but I'm way outta his league

(I'M NOT PHIL sings out)

Unique Freak: ur not! Y r u 2 so blind? Just ask him out

Tiny Singer: u sound like Andy! Look I'm not sure it'll b fair 4 me 2 rely on him. He's bn brill but he has his own probs and its ain't fair 4 me 2 overload him on mines

Unique Freak: CJ he really cares about u!

Tiny singer: anyways better go. Can u cum in 4 me?

Unique Freak: k I and Suz will! Ttyl

Tiny Singer: ttyl

(TINY SINGER sings out)MSN

CJ woke up with nerves and anticipation. She knew today would be the moment of truth for her singing. CJ got up and showered and dried her hair into ringlets. She picked out a black "rock girl" sleeveless top with a pair of black trousers. One her ringlets had dried she tied them into a half ponytail. She walked to the kitchen to make her breakfast of toast and tea. Andy was lying on the sofa with his head upside down flicking through the TV channels. CJ sat on the armchair with her feet under her.

"Morning" spoke Andy from upside down

"Andy your going to faint if you stay like that" informed CJ. Andy sat up as he changed the channel for the billionth time.

"I'll be late after school. I'm doing a shift at the java lava" said CJ as she ate her toast.

"I have to work any way and so does torso" said Andy

"Where do you work?" asked CJ.

"Oh yeah Torso managed to get me a job as ast chef at La vita" said Andy

"Oh brill why did you tell me?" said CJ.

"Because you were down yesterday and I only knew about the job yesterday" said Andy.

"Oh" whispered CJ. Before Andy could say anything the intercom buzzed. CJ ran to answer it.

"'ello" said CJ with her mouth full. Andy laughed hard

"It's us" said Kimmi.

"Ok just a sec" said CJ. CJ went over to the sofa to grab her bag. She gave a weird look to Andy, killing himself with laughter on the floor.

"I have weird cousin" said CJ to herself as she walked out.

"Hey cool black look" said Kimmi.

"Thanks" said CJ as they walked to school.

During break time many students waited outside the auditorium. A teacher, who was one of the judges posted the piece of paper and then walked away. CJ, Tommy and Kimmi were near the back but they didn't want to push past. Some walked away crying, some were angry about not getting through and one or two jumped as they found out they were through. CJ got near the front and she read her name

"Clarissa J Petal- have you ever" read CJ out loud. Kimmi and Tommy smiled.

"You did it" said Kimmi. CJ was so happy she started to cry.

"I got through for something" screamed CJ. She gave Tommy a cuddle in her excitement but after realising what she did she pulled away.

"Sorry T" said CJ blushing. The bell rang at that moment.

"Yeah I'm going to go to class" said CJ as she rushed to her next class

WELL WE KNOW HOW CJ FEELS BUT DOES TOMMY FEEL THE SAME? WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT HER "SURPRISE" BITRHDAY PARTY FIND OUT IN LOVE IS LIKE A BLOSSOMING FLOWER


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Finally an item, truth reviled, gun shot

Code:  
' ' thought  
"" pretty self explained (dialogue)  
MSN...MSN msn messenger covo  
FLASHBACK bit self explanatory  
(wee stars) singing  
(A/N) author note

Disclaimer: basically you know what I own and what I don't!! IF you don't I have come to this short, tiny conclusion. Anything that may make a lot of money (e.g. companies and TV shows) I don't own.

................................................................................................................................................

CJ went straight to the java lava and place on the apron and washed her hands.

'I can't believe I just did what I did in school' thought CJ as she paced up and down the floor behind the counter. She heard someone come into the shop. She raised her head and put on a smile. It was Lil.

"Hey CJ one cheery twist please" said Lil. CJ put the cherries, ice and sauce into the blender, put the lid one and mixed it all together. She then poured it into a glass and served to Lil.

"That's 83 cents" said CJ. Lil handed over a dollar.

"Keep the change so heard you got through for the school talent show?" said Lil. CJ smiled.

"Yeah I did! Look like things are turning up for me. Getting a job, through for the talent show. Andy got a new job at La vita" said CJ

"Yeah a girl deserves some happiness" said Lil. CJ and Lil both laughed at the same time. Tommy came in to the java lava. CJ began to blush and so did Tommy as he got nearer the counter.

"Can I have a blackcurrant and raspberry smoothie please?" said Tommy. CJ placed all the ingredients in the blender, mixed it all together then poured it out for Tommy.

"That'll be 83 cents please" said CJ. Tommy gave over a dollar. CJ pressed the buttons on the till but it refused to open. CJ hit it and it shoot opened. CJ got out the change from the till.

"thanks" said Tommy as he went to sit beside Chucky and Phil.  
  
"spill what happened between you two" said Lil.

"Let's say I got over excited and I cuddled him! I made a mess of it" said CJ as she made her self a smoothie and payed for it.

"Look talk to him! In privet" said Lil. CJ was about to go over to the table.

"I can't!" said CJ as she went back behind the counter.

"Fine you be alone" said Lil as she walked away. CJ wiped the surface clean. Tommy came to the counter to get a refill.

"Hey Tommy I kind of need to talk to you" said CJ. Tommy sat on one of the high stools.

"Yeah it was sort of about the hug! Look I didn't mean to make you feel comfortable and I'm sorry about it you know spur of the moment about getting through," said CJ

"Right" said Tommy

"So you see I didn't mean to freak you out so I'm sorry and I hope we can still stay mates" said CJ.

"Yeah sure! Friends as before" said Tommy as he put on a fake smile.

"Brill" said CJ.

'If only we were more' thought Tommy

'Why did I make the biggest mistake' thought CJ.

CJ got home and collapsed on the sofa. She got up and found her guitar and started to play chords and started to play stuck by Stacie Orrico

I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind

I just can't seam to find a way to leave the love behind

I ain't tripping

I'm just missing

You know what I'm saying, you know mean sang CJ. She suddenly stopped playing. That song in the passed week had ran through her head. She could only think of Tommy recently and she was scared to now get involved especially when she would be moving to Dundee when summer had begun. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey CJ" shouted Andy.

"Hey" said CJ as she got up from slouching on the sofa.

"What's up?" said Andy.

"Nothing" said CJ as she nearly tripped when walking to her room.

"CJ I know something up you're not clumsy if nothing was up" said Andy.

"I made a prat of myself in school when I found out I got through" said CJ. 

"What did you do?" asked Andy.

"Well Kimmi and Tommy came with me to find out about the talent show and I got excited that I accidentally cuddled Tommy" said CJ. Andy started laughing

"It's not funny! And I had to explain about the cuddle and I couldn't stop going red" said CJ.

"What did you say about the cuddle?" asked Andy.

"I didn't mean to make you feel comfortable and I'm sorry about it you know spur of the moment about getting through" was what I said and "So you see I didn't mean to freak you out so I'm sorry and I hope we can still stay mates" I made a class a prat" said CJ.

"CJ just phone him and tell him how you feel" said Andy.

"I can't! Look there's no point if I'm going to Dundee when the summer begins and I'll be working full time up at the ranch" said CJ.

"But he'll phone and visit! CJ just phone him" said Andy. CJ picked up the house phone and dialled Tommy number and called him.

"Hello pickle residence Dil speaking" said Dil

"Hey Dil it's CJ is your bro there?" said CJ.

"Hold on I'll check" said Dil. There was a long silence. This gave time for CJ to go to her room.

"Hey CJ" said Tommy.

"Yeah I kind of phoned you to say about what happened. Right truth is some of it was spur of the moment but the rest was that I do really like in like a crush kind of way," said CJ

"Wooh yeah CJ I have liked you in the way since we met. Hey you know how it's your Birthday this week how about I take you out after school for dinner" said Tommy.

"You mean like a date?" said CJ

"Yeah you could call it that" said Tommy

"Yeah sure" said CJ.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow at school" said Tommy

"See ya" said CJ. She hung up and cruised back into the living room.

"I have a date this Friday" said CJ.

"Finally I thought I had to do blind date to get you two to go out" said Andy. CJ gave an evil stare.

"Just kidding" said Andy. CJ broke her glare with a laugh. The intercom rang.

That night CJ slept easily. Not only was she going out with a cute guy like Tommy but she had a good job and she was a singer in a talent show. What more could a girl ask for? She saw a feather dance around her head as the wind gently cooled down the room and making it peaceful.

Friday came around quickly. Sun shone through CJ's window as she woke up really early that morning. Excited about her birthday. CJ got dressed in a black "rock chick" t-shirt with a denim skirt and ankle boots. CJ brushed her hair then placed it into a half pony tail. She cruised into the kitchen and made herself toast and tea. Andy staggered into the kitchen. He clearly had something behind his back.

"Happy birthday CJ" said Andy as he gave CJ her present. CJ smiled as she opened it. It was a new portable cd player.

"Thank you" said CJ. Andy smiled. It had been the first time he had seen his little cousin smile since he came to America. Torso walked out again with something clearly behind his back. He gave CJ her present.

"Thank you" said CJ as she toke her gift and opened it. Inside was a box. CJ opened the box and saw a pair of heart drop earrings.

"Thank you" said CJ as she put them on. Andy laughed. Torso and CJ exchanged looks.

"Man my little cousin's growing up" said Andy.

"I'm 5ft 5 I'm not little" stressed CJ. Torso and Andy started laughing as the intercom went off. CJ answered the intercom.

"Hello" said CJ.

"Delivery for CJ petal" said a woman's voice. CJ went to answer the door. It was a package and a bunch of roses.

"Could you sign here?" said the woman. CJ place the package down to sign her name.

"Have a good day" said the woman as she left.

and they called it puppy love sang Torso as CJ lifted the flowers.

"See you tonight. Love Tommy" read CJ quietly.

oh I guess they'll never know sang Torso and Andy joined him. CJ gave a haunting glare as she looked at the roses.

"You guys sing one more time and I'll turn you guys from tenors to sopranos" said CJ. Andy and torso stopped grinning as Andy went to the kitchen to make coffee. CJ sat down to open the package. It was an old jewellery box with a gold plate with the name "Petal and Oakland" engraved. She opened the card.

"Hey CJ

Finally sixteen years old! You mum and Dad were planning to give you this when you turned sixteen. They would have been so proud of you CJ and never forget God is with you always and he loves you so much. Never forget that during hard times. 1 Peter 5 verse 7. Read this verse when you are down.

See you at the ranch soon

Love

Auntie Jane and Uncle Rich" read CJ as she felt tears falling down her face.

"Who's the package from?" asked Andy.

"Your mum and dad" said CJ as she wiped her tears.

"You're crying at the mushy stuff mum writes" said Andy. CJ gave a "shut up or I'll kill you" look. The intercom rang again. CJ went up to answer

"Hey CJ speaking" said CJ

"Hey it's Kimmi and Suz" said Kimmi.

"Two secs" said CJ as she went to grab her bag.

"Bye Andy bye Torso" said CJ.

"Behave just coz your sixteen doesn't mean you can cause trouble" said Andy. CJ glared as she left.

"Hey nice earrings" said Kimmi as she gave CJ her present.

"Thanks" said CJ as she toke the present. Inside was Evanescence album.

"Thank you Kimmi" said CJ. Suzie gave CJ her present. Inside were earrings.

"Thanks Suzie" said CJ.

"No probs." said Suzie as they walked to school. CJ went to her locker. A girl walked past.

"AUTOMATIC HIGH!" she screeched. CJ walked away as the bell rang.

"How does she know my past?" whispered panicky CJ as she went to registration. She sat next to Tommy as Michelle walked past.

"Hey CJ. Is Tommy your new direction?" shouted Michelle as CJ ran to the bathroom. Lil followed.

CJ paced up and down the bathroom floor as she leaned against the wall and slid down like a snail. She started to cry as she heard the door open.

"Hey CJ what up?" asked Lil as she crouched down to be beside CJ.

"They weren't meant to find out!" cried CJ.

"About what? Tell me" said Lil.

"They found out about me and S Club juniors" said CJ. Lil was confused as CJ pulled out a newspaper cutting.

"Clarissa takes one step closer to leaving stardom" read Lil.

"I was in S Club juniors. Two years ago. Then I lost control after new direction. I got bullied and during the shows I was booed off stage. I left and I went back to teen ranch. School was the hardest to go back to. Everyone said I was a loser. They're right! I am a loser," cried CJ.

"you're not a loser. Come on you're dating Tommy the most popular guy in school" said Lil. 

"When mum and dad died, I was upset. My whole world crumbled and I had to move somewhere. I had to move on. Auntie Magi offered me a new home. Saying goodbye was the hardest. Auntie Jane and Uncle Rich didn't want me to go. Even when it cam down to it even Tim, my cousin who claims he hates me said he didn't want me to leave" cried CJ.

"look CJ I know you can make it as a singer. You don't need these teeny boppers. You can make it. The only person who can stop you is yourself CJ" said Lil. CJ nodded as she got up and looked in the mirror. She washed her face.

"Thanks Lil" said CJ.

"What are friends for" said Lil.

After school Tommy asked CJ a lot about what happened in registration.

"So you were in a group? Why did you leave?" asked Tommy.

"I got bullied. The rest hated me. Sometimes if we practised with mics they'd switch mine off. The only one who didn't hate me was Hannah. S club 7 thought I was ok but then Paul left and it was obvious it was sign for me to go," said CJ.

"They were obviously jealous," said Tommy.

"Yeah but at the time I felt crap. Singing is my passion. I know God gave me the ability. I need to use it wisely now. I'm not a kid anymore and the choices I make cause consequences" said CJ. Tommy smiled.

"CJ I know you can make it. That what I like about you. You're so strong in your faith. Anyways this way" said Tommy as he lead her to the restaurant. Inside was filled with candles and it played romantic music.

"Wow this is all for me?" said CJ shockedly.

"Happy birthday CJ" said Tommy as he kissed her cheek. CJ was shown to her seat and Tommy pulled out the chair.

"Wow" said CJ. Tommy smiled as the waitress passed out the menus.

"What would you like to drink?" asked the waitress.

"Diet coke please" said CJ.

"Coke please" said Tommy. The waitress wrote down the orders and left.

Mean while at the Java Lava everyone was rushing about preparing for the party. Kimmi was in charge with a check list. Lil was helping Phil with the decorations. Angelica was singing out of tune as usual to test the microphones. Suzie was helping Andy with the sausage rolls, cakes and other food. Torso was supervising cookie with the smoothies, making sure none went on the decorations. Harold was testing the decks were working. He put on The Darkness Lp on and Angelica stopped testing the microphone.

"Is that what you call music" moaned Angelica.

"CJ likes that kind of music. She loves any kind of music except rap and classical" said Andy.

"Ok just warn me before you play it" said Angelica. Andy and Suzie exchanged looks.

"Yes I know she is a spoilt brat sometimes" whispered Suzie. Andy laughed. Suddenly Kimmi's cell phone rang.

"Hello Tommy" said Kimmi.

"Yeah dinner's going great but food taking longer than I thought it would so we'll be there ASAP" said Tommy.

"Ok hey we got the tape from Scotland," said Kimmi.

"Brill ok see ya" said Tommy.

He went back to join CJ and the food had arrived.

"Who were you calling?" asked CJ.

"Oh it was mum she sent a message saying to make sure I had my house key" said Tommy as he eat his lasagne.

After they had eaten Tommy paid for the dinner and they left.

"Right CJ I have another surprise for you but you need to wear the blind fold" said Tommy.

"Ok" said CJ. Tommy put the black scarf on. Tommy led CJ to the java lava.

The Java Lava was decorated and everything was in place and working. Kimmi looked through the window.

"They're coming light off" said Kimmi as she hid under the table and Chucky switched off the lights. CJ was guided into the café and Tommy unveiled the blind fold and chucky switched on the lights.

"Surprise" shouted everyone in the room. CJ was shocked. Every one of her mates was there.

"Oh my goodness" screeched CJ.

"Happy 16th" said Tommy as he cuddled CJ.

"Hey CJ welcome to you party first we have to show you a video which arrived to day." said Harold. CJ sat down at a table.

"Hey CJ! Zac, Tim, Rich and I thought the card and jewellery box wasn't enough so we decided to make a video. Happy birthday CJ and I hope your behaving in America. I know what the American boys are like so BEHAVE CJ" said Auntie Jane. CJ was laughing and so were all the guests.

"Hey CJ! Man 16! my older cousin who loves to play pranks turns 16! Just because you're 16 doesn't mean you can still play pranks! Happy B day cuz oh and Andy if there's chicks you know I would like send me their phone numbers" said Tim as Auntie Jane hit him on the arm. CJ was laughing and crying at the same time.

"CJ! Its brill when you move back you'll be here on full time staff! You're one of the most enthusiastic members on voluntary staff. Your mum and dad would be so proud of you CJ and I bet they're looking down and smiling! The boys miss you. They don't admit it sometimes and can't wait till the summer round ups. Happy birthday CJ! Make sure Andy doesn't flirt with the American girls" said Uncle Rich. Andy laughed hard. CJ knew Zac's would be the hardest not to cry to. Zac was her favourite cousin, well her favourite youngest cousin.

"Hey CJ! Happy birthday! I miss having my big cousin around not to play pranks on or helping me with pranks! I can't wait for you to come home! Hope you feel better from being in hospital and remember all out pranks" said Zac, crying which made CJ cry.

"We have to go because the boys have school in the morning and we have work up at the ranch. Can't wait to see you CJ. Boys say bye to CJ" said Auntie Jane.

"Bye to CJ" said all the boys. This point CJ couldn't stop crying. The light went back on. Tommy was cuddling CJ. CJ went to the bathroom as Harold played music and people went to the dance floor. Kimmi went in.

"Hey CJ you ok?" asked Kimmi. She saw CJ was crying near the sink. Her mascara was running down her face.

"I really miss them. Even Tim and he hates my pranks and also when I leave here I'll miss all you guys" cried CJ.

"I'll make sure to come over to Scotland. So will Chucky, Tommy, Phil and Lil" sympathised Kimmi. CJ smiled threw her tears.

"I know!" cried CJ.

"Come on and wipe your tears" said Kimmi. CJ wiped her face as she came out.

"Hey CJ" said Andy. CJ grinned as Andy gave her a nuggie.

"Oh less of cousin nuggies, please" laughed CJ.

"Come on go and the floor and dance" said Andy. CJ did her army salute which toke the mick out of the army as she went to dance with Tommy.

"Is CJ ok?" asked Andy to Kimmi.

"Just missed your brothers" said Kimmi.

"Yeah even Tim was gutted when CJ left. CJ did joke about setting up with her best mate in Scotland" said Andy. Kimmi laughed.

Meanwhile Auntie Magi was outside and she crept into the java lava threw the back door.

"Now it's time for the slow song so grab your partners!" said Harold. He put on CJ's favourite slow song. David Sneddon's don't let go.

"May I?" said Tommy.

"You shall" said CJ as the two teenagers laughed as they began to dance. CJ was happy. She didn't need the S Club juniors or S Club 8 as they were called now. She didn't need guys to help. She knew when she went home challenges were going to face her and seeing her cousins may cause some fights but God was going to be with her.

"Happy birthday CJ" said a dark voice behind CJ. She grabbed CJ from behind and held a gun. It was what she feared. Auntie Magi.

"LET HER GO!!" shouted Andy.

"No Andrew! She has to be punished" said Auntie Magi.

"I don't get you" said CJ as she cried so heavily. Tommy tried to pull CJ away.

"Look little boy don't play with fire" said Auntie Magi. CJ cried.

"Now CJ my niece. Time to meet your death!" said Auntie Magi. She pulled the trigger. CJ feel onto the floor. Tommy rushed beside

"CJ!" cried Tommy. Her arm was heavily bleeding.

"Tommy she shot me right" said CJ. Tommy cried. CJ closed her eyes and she fainted.

"CJ! CJ!" cried Tommy. Auntie Magi felt smug.

"WHY!" Andy screamed. Auntie Magi smiled smugly.

"Uncle Campbell wasn't an innocent man and right now she is the closest thing to him" said Auntie Magi.

"Magi what are you talking about?" said Andy.

"SOMEONE PHONE AN AMBULANCE!" cried Tommy as Suzie pulled out her cellphone.

"Campbell Petal wasn't the sweet uncle you thought he was. HE RAPED ME!" screamed Auntie Magi. Andy froze in shock.

WOW COULD WHAT AUNTIE MAGI BE SAYING IS TRUE? FIND OUT IN LOVE IS LIKE A BLOSSOMING FLOWER ONLY ON !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Auntie Magi's pain, singing for the last time and getting on the plane

DISCLAIMER: right I know I didn't have one for the last chapter but I am fussy about my songs and I would be hurt if someone used it and didn't ask permission for it (I want to be a singer/songwriter some day) any way I own the song "CJ" writes.

...............................................................................................................................................

Tommy went in the ambulance with Andy. Tommy was shaking as he saw CJ lying lifeless on the stretcher. She had an oxygen mask on and a drip with blood was fixed as well. The drip was like a red snake towards CJ's arm. Tommy found it hard to fight back tears as he held on to CJ's hand. Andy placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder

'Not again! Please be ok! Please be ok!' thought Tommy. He was shaking like an earth quake at his hands.

"Tommy everything will be fine!" said Andy but he was seriously worried about his cousin.

"Can you please wait in the relative's room?" asked a nurse as soon as they entered the hospital and they went to the room they were guided to. The door moved and Auntie Magi emerged from the door way. Tommy anger built up like a fizzy drink bottle being shaken a couple of times.

"GET OUT!" shouted Tommy. Andy gave the look towards Auntie Magi. The rain was hitting hard off the window was Tommy held back tears.

"Look I've came here to explain what I meant by uncle Campbell raped me" said Auntie Magi.

"Have you been drinking again?" asked Andy trying to hold Tommy back.

"No I'm sober! Look sit down and listen to my story!" said Auntie Magi. Andy hadn't seen this side to auntie magi.

'She must been really telling the truth or she's a brilliant actress' thought Andy

"Ok we're listening" said Andy as he mouthed for Tommy to sit down. Auntie Magi toke a chair.

"I was adopted as a baby but I knew that my adopted parents weren't my real parents. They were good to me and treated me like there own daughter but I knew they weren't my real parents. I eventually found my birth certificate and I knew I was right. I had been adopted and my real name wasn't Kennedy it was Oakland. I asked my adopted mum and at the age of 18 I eventually found my dad..." said Auntie Magi

"My Granddad!" hissed Andy.

"Yes you see I was born before CJ's mom, Katie and your dad! I was at least two or years older than CJ's mom then about three or four older than your dad" said Auntie Magi.

"Wrong way around dad is older that Auntie Katie continue" said Andy.

"I didn't have the courage to meet them till was about thirty five or thirty six and by that point you were ten Andy, Dan was eleven, CJ was only six, Tim was five and Zac was only a baby. Not only was it the first time meeting you and the rest of your family it was also the first time meeting Campbell Petal. He stood there smug in his copper blonde hair and brown eye and that smile that wasn't to be trusted. The next day when your mum and Katie toke you, CJ, Dan, Tim and Zac out for the day to Saint Andrews while your dad toke care of the camp. Uncle Campbell stayed to help. I helped out as well. Later I went for a drink with him. it was a sort way to welcome me in to the family. I went away to the toilet and when I came back I went back to my drink and when I drank it I collapsed and the next thing I remember is him on top of me" said Auntie Magi trying not to cry. She wiped her eyes as she continued.

"Later on the next day he was rude to me when my sister wasn't there and he said "if you speak about last night I will kill you" I was scared to speak out. When your mum asked to take care of you and Tim and you came back with your homework wrong I lost control," said Auntie Magi. Andy felt him clench a fist.

"Why did you have to hurt CJ? She's innocent" asked Andy.

"She is the closest thing I have to killing him. I found out he and Katie died in the car crash and I was please but I was angry to know a part of him was still alive. And that part was CJ. Innocent? She has her father ruthless smile and the eyes of him" said Auntie Magi.

"Uncle Campbell wasn't a bad man. You shouldn't have to punish CJ for what he did to you. You shouldn't be fit to look after children" said Andy angrily. Tommy wasn't sure wither he was to be scared of this side that he hadn't seen.

"He raped me! He drugged raped me! That man wasn't fit to look after kids!" said Auntie Magi.

"He was a loving uncle! Ok he was strict but he was loving. He loved CJ like a proper dad. When he died CJ's world fell apart. It had fallen apart before with that group but she was on the rebound and now she's nearly back to her good self and you want to destroy it because of her father? You make me sick Auntie Magi" said Andy. A nurse came into the family room.

"Andrew Oakland, Thomas Pickles" said the nurse.

"Yes" said Tommy as he shoot up out of his seat.

"CJ narrowly missed an artery when she was shot and we've managed to get blood to her. She is in a tired state but you can go and see her. Only two visitors though and family only" said the nurse. Auntie Magi gleamed. Andy felt mad as the nurse left. He turned in anger to Auntie Magi.

"I ask you this on behalf of my dad, Rich Your brother. GO AWAY AND STAY OUT OF CJ'S LIFE!" spoke Andy through gritted teeth as he signalled for Tommy to follow him and the nurse. CJ was sitting up with a drip in her arm and stitches in her arm.

"Hey I wound up in her less than a week after I left," joked CJ. Andy and Tommy smiled and laughed.

"Yeah you love the food that much" said Andy. CJ's smiled faded as she began to cry.

"Hey come on CJ! Don't cry" said Tommy as he cuddled CJ.

"This means I have to move doesn't it? Sooner than I was told" cried CJ. Andy nodded slyly.

"The social worker said after you got attacked the first time if it happened again in a space of a week which she thought was unlikely then you would have had to move as soon as you were out of hospital" said Andy. CJ wiped her eyes as she broke free from Tommy's cuddled.

"The doctors they're keeping you in here for a week at least. I'll talk to the social workers again. I'll do that just now" said Andy as he left.

"I can't believe it!" cried CJ.

"CJ it's for the best. I'll never forget you!" said Tommy. He saw CJ had a note book. Tommy picked it up and found the pen beside the book. He wrote down something.

"My address. You can write to me" said Tommy. CJ wrote an address down.

"I know we can talk on msn but here's the ranches address. If you're writing to me remember to put CJ Petal" said CJ. Tommy smiled.

"Look Tommy I'm sorry if I seam a bitch for it but I think it's best we just stay good mates. I mean it'll strain not only on our relationship but also our friendship and I don't want to ruin that" said CJ. Tommy's smiled faded but then reappeared.

"Yeah you're right! You're one of the coolest girls ever and don't ever forget that! When someone teases you or you feel low never forget that" said Tommy. CJ smiled as she let a tear fall down.

"Promise me you'll visit during the summer!" said CJ.

"I will CJ! So will the rest!" said Tommy. CJ smiled as tears fell down. Tommy didn't know why but he kissed CJ on her lips which lead to a long kiss.

"Don't make this harder please" said CJ.

"Sorry CJ! any way I'll come by tomorrow ok! Do you want anything?" said Tommy.

"Chocolate and could tell Chaz that I hand in my notice and I have leave! Tell him I'm sorry" said CJ. Tommy smiled as he left.

"Tommy" shouted CJ. He turned round.

"Thanks for being the best friend a girl could have had" said CJ. Tommy smiled as he left. Andy came back in.

"The social worker said you have to leave as soon as you leave hospital. Like a week after you leave hospital. I've phone mum and she said you can go to the local school there to do exams and you'll get tutors to cover work" said Andy.

"Yeah! Thanks Andy!" said CJ as tears still fell.

"It's for the best. God knows it is!" said Andy.

"I know! Just upset I've just broken it off with Tommy!" said CJ. Andy looked surprised.

"Why?" asked Andy.

"It'll strain it being so far away! It's for the best!" said CJ.

"You're pretty upset about it aren't you?" asked Andy.

"I am but I have just to get over it. I'll only destroy Tommy if he falls for another girl but feels he has to stay faithful to me. I've been there and done that Andy and it isn't fair on either person" said CJ.

"I can't change your mind but I hope you thought about it" said Andy.

"I have any way sorry if I seam rude and stuff but can I be alone please?" asked CJ.

"Ok! You need your rest" said Andy as he left. CJ put out her light and lay in darkness as she slowly drifted to sleep.

CJ's few days in hospital went slow for CJ. She got bored with her cds and her song book was only filled with songs that would have made her upset. CJ left the hospital with Andy. CJ was quiet all the way home and when she was at home. She lay most of the time on her bed as Andy packed his stuff for going home. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello Andy speaking" spoke Andy as he answered

"Hello this is Chaz Finster from the Java lava may I speak to CJ" asked Chucky's dad

"Sure hold on" said Andy as he knocked on CJ's door and tossed the phone to CJ.

"Hey sorry I couldn't come and give in my notice" said CJ as she tried hard not to cry.

"CJ that's ok in fact I phoned to ask if you would do a finale gig here for tomorrow at the Java lava. A couple of songs." asked Chaz.

"Hold on I'll ask Andy about it" said CJ as she sprinted to the living room.

"Andy Chaz wants to know if I would do a gig at the Java Lava tomorrow." asked CJ

"Let me talk to him" said Andy. CJ passed the phone and he talked to Chaz about security due to the fact CJ got attacked at the Java lava once before.

"Ok she will and she'll be happy to do it" said Andy.

"Thank you Mr Oakland" said Chaz.

"No problem Mr Finisher. Bye" said Andy. CJ smiled.

"Don't tell mum I let you do this but I think it's best for you to sing one last time" said Andy.

"Thanks Andy I owe you one" said CJ as she gave Andy a cuddled.

"I'll remember that when we're on full time" said Andy.

CJ woke up early that day and for a Saturday it was pretty unusual. CJ picked out the songs she was doing and she even included her own one which she wrote ages ago. She looked and put it into her guitar case. CJ went into the living room.

"Morning CJ! I thought I'd tell you Monday morning is when we go to Scotland" said Andy.

"You bought the tickets then" said CJ trying not to cry.

"Yeah. I know you have had a tough time CJ but maybe coming here was the best for you! After all you hair is now a normal colour" said Andy.

"yeah God knows what's happened, happening and about to happen" said CJ as she smiled. Andy did another of his cousin nuggies to mess up CJ's hair. 

That day was spent helping CJ get ready. Suzie, Angelica, Kimmi and Lil came round to the flat.

"Right Petal spill what happened between you and Tommy? He's been moping around like spike for the past few days" roared Angelica.

"We broke up! I haven't told you guys! I'm moving back sooner than I thought and hoped. This is my last gig here" murmured CJ as she tried to fight back tears. The rest were shocked.

"So why break up with Tommy?" asked Kimmi.

"I know if I move away both him and I will be tempted by others and I don't want us being away so far to be ruined!" replied CJ.

"Yeah but you would be tempted here as well" said Lil

"Not really! One of my ex boyfriends moved away to Spain when I lived in Scotland and we were together and I went there to see him and I found out he had cheated on him three times" cried CJ.

"Tommy wouldn't do that" replied all the girls

"But who says I wouldn't! I think it's for the best we stay mates" frantically explained CJ.

"CJ I'll give you one advice girl! Go with your heart! It will always guide you to the right place" said Suzie. CJ smiled

"Thanks Suzie" smiled CJ.

"right make up, clothes and hair time" screamed Kimmi as she started to look threw CJ's wardrobe. 

That night CJ was perfect for her last gig. CJ was dressed in a gold Chinese dress with bronze heels. Her hair was curled in ringlets which fell across her shoulders. Andy and Torso didn't recognise her when she walked out the room when Kimmi, Angelica, Lil and Suzie had made her over.

"Wow!" said Andy

"Andy your cousin is hot when she gets dressed up" said Torso. CJ laughed as Andy hit him for his mouth being wide open.

"Torso you're too old for her. She's only 16 your 25" commented Andy.

"Torso close your mouth before a fly gets in" spoke CJ as she flicked her hand under Torso's chin to close his mouth

"Come one you have a final gig to do" said Andy. CJ smiled as they all left the house.

Mean while Tommy was flicking through the TV channels. He wasn't really watching it. Dil slid down the banister.

"Hey T coming to the Java Lava" asked Dil. Tommy shook his head.

"Come on T since you and CJ broke up all you do is mope around the TV" said Dil.

"Ok but I need to go and get something first" said Tommy as he rushed up stairs. He got a blue box and put it in his pocket.

CJ nervous warmed up her voice and tuned her guitar. Andy and Kimmi were with her behind the "stage". People filled into the Java Lava.

"I've never seen so many people" nervously spoke CJ.

"Not even with the S Club Juniors?" asked Kimmi.

"I prefer if you didn't mention that besides it was easier with that group but I had to leave. Any ways I'm own!" panicked CJ. Andy handed CJ her inhaler.

"Thanks" said CJ as she toke two puffs from it.

"You know you can do it CJ! We'll be in the audience" said Andy. CJ smiled

"thanks Guys" said CJ. They went to the area bit as CJ put on her lip gloss. It sort began to be a normal thing to do before she went on stage. Not a lucky thing as superstition wasn't what CJ believe in. More like a comfort thing. 

Meanwhile Chaz began to speak.

"Hello and welcome to the Java Lava. This girl had been on staff for the past week and we are sad to see her go. My son Chucky is here to introduce her" said Chaz. Chucky nervously went to the microphone.

"Well she's a proof that sometimes being unique isn't a bad thing. Ladies and gentlemen put you hands together for CJ petal" said Chucky. CJ walked out as the crowd were cheering and wolf whistling. She had her guitar behind stage bit. CJ opened with a song called "Fire me up" which got the crowd screaming for CJ more. Tommy fought to the front. He started opened mouthed. He had seen CJ before being girlie but this time is heard was beater faster than he had ever experienced.

"Hey well as most of you know I am leaving and I'm actually moving away from America. I'm going to miss most people but especially my new friends I made over here. Chucky, Kimmi, Phil, Lil, Suzie, Angelica and lastly but most importantly Tommy. I'm going to miss you guys" spoke CJ softly trying to fight back tears.

"This next song is my version of Areosmith's I don't want to miss a thing." Softly spoke CJ as she put her guitar and sat on the stool. She played an intro for her self. As CJ sang, Tommy turned frantically to Dil.

"you knew she was singing don't you?" spoke Tommy.

"I had to let you see her one last time" replied Dil

I don't want to close my eyes

I don't want fall asleep

Coz I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Coz even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing sang CJ to finished her performance. The crowd went crazy.

"thank you now I'll do this song then a wee break. This is one I wrote myself it's called "it should have been me". Most of you know about what I believe in and I think this song sums up what Jesus, God's own son paid for us." Spoke CJ. CJ placed the music up on the music stand. She strummed the chords frantically.

I saw ahead three crosses on death's hill

I gasped as I realised there out there to kill

For all the crimes they have committed

But in the middle, the man has done no wrong

And time seams so long

As he hangs on the rugged tree and slowly dies sang CJ as she was finding hard to fight tears.

I collapse as I start to cry

Why did this man have to die? 

It should have been me that boar the pain

It should have been me that cried like the rain

This man did nothing wrong

Yet he was able to stay strong

As he died on that cross

He was the key to heaven, unlock the gate

I know now it's never too late

To say thank you for dying

Though it should have been me sang CJ as she let a few tears fall. The crowd were waving their arms. Few had lighters flickering with the flame. CJ carried on singing. Chaz started to cry and Betty comforted him.

It should have been me sang CJ as the last note. The whole house roared with cheers. Chaz came on stage.

"CJ before you go away we are going to present you with this" said Chaz. Chucky came on stage with a blender and a certificate. CJ laughed and smiled.

"Thank you" said CJ as she toke them.

"Can I say we wish you the best in Scotland and work hard" said Chucky. CJ came off crying a bit.

"You were brill!" screeched Kimmi. CJ smiled. Tommy crept up behind.

"Hey" said Tommy. CJ turned around

"Hey" said CJ as Tommy gave her the blue box. She opened it slowly inside was a gold heart locket.

"I know you want to keep it as mates and this locket is for you and I'm going to miss you Clarissa" said Tommy. CJ was stunned and could help crying as she cuddled Tommy.

"I'm so sorry but it's the best for both of us. I will stay in touch and I'll never forget you as a mate" said CJ.

"It's ok CJ! Who ever you end up with will be the luckiest guy in the world" said Tommy. Andy looked over head.

'I have a feeling it's going to be you one day' thought Andy as he cleared CJ's stuff into Torso's car.

"Tommy all the best and never forget Tommy, God loves you" said CJ as she went to Torso's car.

Monday morning came to soon for CJ as she got up and help Andy load the car with her luggage. It was raining and Andy was unsure if CJ's face was wet because of the rain or her tears. CJ gazed blankly into the window of the car to the airport. CJ and Andy placed the luggage into being checked as well as Andy's passport and CJ's passport.

"Hey guys It's gonna be too quiet with out you guys around" said Torso. Torso cuddled CJ.

"Tell Tommy to stay in touch" said CJ.

"Don't worry I'll tell lover boy to do that" joked Torso. Andy laughed as he high fived Torso.

"Bye I'll come over soon" said Torso as Andy and CJ went to the departure lounge through the metal detectors. CJ sat on the sofa, forcing tears back.

"She's won hasn't she" asked CJ. Andy was confused by what CJ meant.

"You know she made me move back" said CJ. Andy shot up from the slumped seating position he was in.

"Look CJ Auntie Magi hasn't won at all. She'll be arrested for what she done to you" said Andy. CJ smiled as she wiped a tear away.

"I know you'll miss them CJ but I know you'll keep in contact with them" said Andy as he cuddled His cousin.

"Passenger boarding BA1344 flight to Scotland, Glasgow airport please board the plane" spoke a monovoice woman.

"Come on you'll feel better on the plane" said Andy as they walked towards boarding the plane.

WOH LOOKS LIKE CJ'S GOING BACK BUT WHAT WILL HAPPPEN TO TOMMY? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CJ? FIND OUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF LOVE IS LIKE A BLOSSOMING FLOWER.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Welcome back and starting again

CJ stared blankly as the plane touched the run way. Andy by this point had fallen asleep.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived in Glasgow airport the local time is now 9 o'clock in the evening" spoke the over voice as Andy woke up.

"You ok you look tired" yawed Andy. CJ gave an emotionless smile.

"yeah couldn't sleep" whispered CJ as she stretched. The plane grinded alone the runway as it stopped. CJ got up with her small Rucksack from under her chair. CJ and Andy with the other passengers left the plane. They waited at for there luggage. CJ sat on a chair as she switched on her cell phone. She saw she had a message. 

"Hey CJ, I know it'll be like 7 hours l8 but I thought I would say hey

missin u already luv Tommy" read CJ.

"Hey CJ never mind reading messages from lover boy and get your suitcase" shouted Andy. CJ switched her phone off and went over to get her suitcase. They walked over the arrival lounge where Auntie Jane and Uncle Rich were waiting.

"Welcome home CJ" said Uncle Rich. Uncle Rich gave CJ a cuddle. Uncle Rich seamed like the guy who would scare most people. CJ wasn't scared of him. To CJ he was a friendly giant.

"Thank you for the video" spoke CJ quietly.

"No problem CJ" replied Auntie Jane. Auntie Jane seamed a tough woman. Well considering she had five boys in the one family she had to be. However she was sensitive when she needed to be. Uncle Rich and Andy carried there luggage to the car. CJ climbed into the car. She looked out to the dark as she could make out rain drops.

"You can stay at our house tonight!" said Uncle Rich.

"Thank you" CJ whispered. CJ was happy to be in Scotland but her recent traumas had made her shaken. She was scared to trust Auntie Jane and Uncle Rich.

They entered the gate which had a plate saying "teen Ranch". CJ smiled as she saw this. She was home. They travelled up to the little cottage up on the hill.

"Welcome home CJ" said Uncle Rich as CJ walked up the cottage. Leaving Andy to carry her suitcase. Auntie Jane opened the door. Tim sat on the sofa watching the TV.

"Hey" said CJ. Tim smiled as he got off the sofa. He put a hand up. CJ quickly high fived him.

"Good to have you home" said Tim. CJ gave a fake smile.

"You can stay in the guest room and as you've just came here we won't expect you to go to school" said Auntie Jane. Tim made a face.

"Oh how come she gets to stay home?" moaned Tim. CJ couldn't really care. She wanted to be back in America. To be back with Tommy.

"She's flown in a five hour flight" said Auntie Jane. CJ made her way up to the room. CJ place her rucksack beside her bed. She heard a knock at the door.

"come in" shouted CJ as quietly as she could. The door opened slowly and Zac came in. CJ smiled as she saw her little cousin. His hair the same blonde but was cut shorter since the video. He was dressed in Spiderman pyjamas.

"hey Zac" said CJ.

"Don't tell mum I came to see you!" said Zac.

"I won't! It's so good to see you" smiled CJ as she gave Zac a cuddle.

"yeah Andy told me Auntie Magi really hurt you" said Zac. Some of CJ's smiled faded.

"I'm ok now and she won't get me. I'll make sure of it. Any way Zac as much as I would love to stay up and talk to you, you have school in the morning and I'm really tired from flying" said CJ. Zac smiled

"Night CJ" said Zac as he left. CJ got dressed into pyjamas and went to sleep. She let the rain become a lullaby as she fell asleep.

While CJ and the rest were asleep, Uncle Rich and Auntie Jane were talking about CJ.

"Do you think she was happy to see us?" asked Auntie Jane.

"Of course dear she's probably just tired. It's not going to be easy on her starting a new life after just adjusting to her new one" said Uncle Rich

"I know maybe if she's on staff this weekend she might feel a bit home more. I'll talk to Julian" said Auntie Jane.

CJ didn't wake up till about one o' clock that afternoon. She only awoke when Andy came in for lunch. CJ crept out slowly and got washed and changed.

"Afternoon CJ" said Andy. CJ smiled as she went to get something to eat.

"Look I'll cook you something" said Andy.

"Thanks" said CJ as she went to get something to drink. She found a chair in the dinning room and perched on to it. Andy brought out spaghetti bolognas. After grace they both ate their lunch.

"Did you have a good sleep?" asked Andy.

"Yeah I woke up when you slammed the door" said CJ.

"Sorry, one of the midweek campers annoyed me" said Andy. CJ laughed

"By the way did mum tell you that you're meant to be up on Friday on staff" said Andy.

"No she didn't!" said CJ as she ate another mouthful of spaghetti.

"You want to be up on staff don't you?" asked Andy.

"Yeah just weird being on staff. It's been far too long. Who's up?" said CJ. Andy laughed as he toke a roster sheet of the kitchen notice board.

"Well you'll be on kitchen coz dad's pencilled it in! Stacy Campbell's up, David Johnston, Jack Johnston...." Read Abe. CJ nearly chocked on her spaghetti.

"No not Jack Johnston.... I know you get on with him but I don't!!!" panicked CJ.

"Its ok coz you're on Boy's kitchen. Some reason he's on girls" said Andy. CJ went over to read.

"No he's on boys with me no way!" said CJ

"CJ it'll be fine I'm on kitchen I'll tell him to leave you alone" said Andy. CJ smiled. 

"Thanks" said CJ as she ate another mouthful of spaghetti. CJ went over, washed her plate and dried the plate then put it away.

"what time is it?" yawned CJ as she slumped into her chair. Andy pulled to look at his watch.

"It's quarter past two! No offence you look like you could do with tea" said Andy.

"Is that you offering to get it or do I have to make my own cup?" asked CJ exhaustedly.

"No I'll make it!" said Andy as he got up. CJ thought for about two seconds.

"Andy if it is 2 in the afternoon here what time is it over in California?" asked CJ.

"About 7 in the morning if your thinking about calling don't" said Andy.

"I was going to use my cell I mean mobile anyways" sighed CJ. Andy placed the cup of Tea on the table.

"Ta" whispered CJ. Andy sat back to drink his coffee.

"Well I think you should wait till maybe Saturday or Sunday before phoning" said Andy.

"Yeah you're right!" said CJ as she drank her tea.

"You miss him don't you?" asked Andy. CJ raised a "well duh" look. Andy laughed.

"You're too predictable" laughed Andy.

"Look Andy I need to move on! Besides we're keeping it mates" said CJ. Andy sipped his coffee. CJ slumped back in her chair drinking her tea.

Friday afternoon came around really quick for CJ. Tim threw his bag on the sofa as CJ was watching TV.

"Hey CJ where's Andy?" asked Tim.

"Still at the ranch" spoke CJ who was engrossed in the music channels

"Oh! By the way you know Jack Johnston's coming up" said Tim.

"I know. Andy told me. As long as he leaves me alone I don't really care" said CJ as she faced Tim. Tim sat down on the sofa beside CJ.

"Is it true what Zac, mum and dad said? You know about Auntie Magi hurting you" said Tim. CJ's eyes lost the vibrant shine. Clear liquid cloued the green iris of CJ's eyes.

"Unfortunately yes. I rather not talk about it! I want to forget about it," spoke CJ trying not to cry.

"Don't you worry she might cam back and get you" asked Tim. CJ gritted her teeth.

"Look Tim I said I didn't want to talk about it ok?" snapped CJ.

"Fine sorry for bring up a decent conversation" snapped Tim back. He shot out of his seat and marched up stairs. CJ went up stairs she passed Tim's room as he was talking to Zac.

"She's changed" said Tim.

"Give her a chance!" said Zac.

"Zac she snapped. CJ doesn't snap I miss the old CJ" said Tim. CJ cried out side the door as she went to her room and packed her bag for the weekend.

After dinner CJ walked over the Teen ranch house. She placed her bag in the dorm. She passed Julian on her way down the stairs after putting her bag in the dorm.

"Oh hello CJ how are you?" asked Juilian. CJ put on a smile.

"Fine yeah bit tired" said CJ.

"remember if at anytime you want to go home just say ok" said Juilian. 

"I'll be fine but thanks for the offer" said CJ as she made her way to the meeting room.

She sat on the gigantic, comfy, green chair. She sat as she pondered what Tim had said. She buried her head into her arms. She stayed there for about five to ten minutes then raised her head. She heard the teen ranch phone ring from the kitchen so she went to answer it.

"Hello Teen Ranch Scotland CJ speaking" CJ politely answered.

"hey CJ it's Tommy!" spoke a familiar voice.

"hey! How are you?" asked CJ.

"I'm Ok yeah Tim told me you'd be at the main ranch" said Tommy.

"Yeah I'm on staff this weekend," Informed CJ. She started to pace around the kitchen

"Oh guess what?" asked Tommy.

"What? Tell! Spill!" asked CJ as she toke a bit of cake from a box left in the kitchen.

"Lil and Chucky got together" spoke Tommy

"No way" said CJ as she nearly chocked on a bit of cake she had been eating.

"Way! Isn't that cool?" Tommy asked. CJ continued to eat her cake.

"Totally! They looked such a sweet couple" CJ spoke through mouthfuls of chocolate cake.

"So how are you settling in" asked Tommy. CJ sighed a little.

"It's been ok! Did get hurt by what Tim said!" replied CJ.

"What did he say?" asked Tommy.

"It was to Zac and he said how I'd changed coz I snapped at him" told CJ.

"Look if he bothers you tell me or tell Andy" advised Tommy.

"Ok I will" firmly spoke CJ. CJ stopped her self from crying. She could feel tears welling up but she stubbornly refused to cry.

"Anyways I better go miss you" said Tommy.

"Miss you too" whispered CJ. CJ hung up. CJ went for a walk. She had hours of time to her self and She felt like a walk. She went to the loch. Daintily she sat on the old style cabin chairs. She stated out to the waters. The rain fell. Drop by drop. CJ sat and cried.

Looks like CJ misses the guys already but will she cope? How will the weekend go find out in love is like a blossoming flower


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Kitchen work and mixed emotions 

CJ slowly walked up. Dragging her feet behind her. She removed her out door shoes as she put on her tennis shoes to enter the kitchen. Jack Johnston was reading the roster in the kitchen. He had short brown hair with blue eyes. CJ gave a "I cant be bother with you" look.

"oh no, flower power's back" mocked Jack. CJ briskly walked on past to make her self a cup of tea.

"Hey it doesn't hurt to smile" hissed Jack.

"Look I'm not in a good mood ok!" calmly spoke CJ as she switched the kettle on.

"You never are you spoilt brat. Tell me where you having holiday in America with mummy and daddy" mocked Jack. CJ's eyes built up

"my mum and dad are dead" shouted CJ. She walked out the kitchen. CJ pushed Andy on the way past.

"Are you ok CJ?" asked Andy. CJ had blocked out voices around her.

"Clarissa-Jane what's wrong!" shouted Andy as CJ slumped at the shoe rack.

"I got upset coz I was called a spoilt brat by Jack. Claiming about mum and dad spoiling me in America" CJ sobbed. Andy gritted his teeth.

"he said WHAT!" shouted Andy. This made CJ jump.

"Sorry!" Andy said before he marched off. CJ shyly followed him.

"What she gave me dirty looks! For what? Calling her flower power!" shouted Jack in defence.

"Jack she hasn't had an easy time recently! In fact she's not had it easy for a little while. Back off her! This is coming for her cousin!" calmly but firmly spoke Andy.

"Fine" sighed Jack. CJ walked in.

"ya dirty wee grass" angrily whispered Jack. A girl with black hair with blue highlights walked in. she smiled.

"hey Stacey" said Andy.

"Hey Andy! Good to see you, CJ" shyly spoke in a high pitched. CJ half grinned.

"Hi" shyly spoke CJ as she cuddled Stacey.

"Are you staying up in the dorm?" asked Stacey.

"Yeah!" CJ smiled as she pretended to seam happy. This managed to fool everyone around her.

CJ, Jack, Stacey and other people crowed around the kitchen table. Andy stood at the end.

"Hey Val can you close the door please" politely asked Andy. a woman with curly hair shut the door.

"All ritey firstly thanks for coming up this weekend. My dad really appreciates it. Sorry if I seam irritably later on. Lack of sleep from flying. Also welcome back CJ!" smiled Andy. CJ half smiled . Andy went through rules and kitchen health and safety. CJ blocked this out of her head. Pretended that everything was ok.

After the health and safety talk the kitchen began work. CJ put on her apron and start to rising and place dishes thought the dish washer. Stacey washed big pots through the sink while Jack was meant to drying the dishes. Wrong. He was chatting up other girls in the other side of the kitchen.

"Jack could you please dry those dishes next door please?" asked Andy. Jack made a mock army salute and walked back to the kitchen.

"Automatic high" Jack started to screech. CJ tried not to show she was upset.

"Jack stop screeching" shouted Stacey.

"I don't screech it's CJ that does that" mocked Jack. CJ grabbed a tea towel and started drying the dishes.

'CJ BITE YOUR TOUNGE' violently thought CJ. Stacey could sense the frustration by CJ's actions.

After all the kitchen work had finished CJ headed up stairs to the dorm.

"hey CJ" shouted Stacy. Cj ignored this. Andy was about to head back to the house.

"hey Andy is Cj ok? Or is that a dumb question" asked Stacey.  
"she's starting a new life again. can't be easy for her!" said Andy

"oh yeah I forgot!" suggested Stacey.

"I think she might be better off on Girl's kitchen! I'll talk to Juilian and my dad! Keep an eye on her" suggested Andy

"I will Andy. Night" said Stacey as she headed up the stairs.

CJ was getting everything organised. Stacey came in.

"Hey CJ" smiled Stacey. CJ smiled back. CJ switched her cell phone on. A text message came in. she lay on her bed to read the text.

"Hey CJ! Plz keep smiling. Things will get beta! I'll b cumin over sn! Smile coz u neva no who luvz ur smile if u frown! Luv T xxx" silently read CJ.

"I miss him" CJ spoke loudly.

"Who?" asked Stacey as she looked for her pyjamas. CJ sat up.

"Tommy, a guy in America. I was an idiot I broke it off" explained CJ.

"you were together?" explained Stacey. She sat on the floor.

"yeah but coz I had to come back here I had to break it off. I would have hurt him" said CJ.

"I think you care too much about him to do that" replied Stacey.

"I've messed it up" sighed CJ.

"Pray to God about it!" said Stacey.

"I will! Thanks" said CJ.

MEANWHILE IN AMERICA

Tommy sat in the java lava. He stared at his blackberry and strawberry smoothie. Chucky , Phil and Lil all sighed.

"it's not the same without CJ!" sighed Tommy

"we'll see her soon!" spoke Phil.

"Yeah!" agreed Chucky.

"She's missing you too!" explained Lil.

"I know but it's like a part of me is gone with her," sighed Tommy. Suddenly his cell-phoen bleeped.

"hey T! I miss u! I'll try being smile. Off 2 slip coz it's l8 here + I have work in the morning. God Bless CJ x x x" read the message.

"see she misses you" said Chucky.

"I know" sighed Tommy

Looks like Tommy is missing CJ but is it to be like this? Find out in the last chapter of Love is like a blossoming flower


End file.
